A Forged Wedding
by ValGrey02
Summary: MerDer AU - Meredith finds herself in a fake marriage with a stranger, after her Fiancé left her. Sparks fly, unspoken feelings grows. 3 months later, their deal is off, they part ways. Is their love really just an act? COMPLETE
1. PROLOGUE

**_New Fic guys!! I hope you like it cuz it is kinda exhausting to write it. But i hope you like this new AU, cuz their personalities may be different, along with their jobs and family ties. I hope i have enough motivation to finish the fic. So please, like, read, and review!_**

 ** _Valerie_**

 **A F O R G E D W E D D I N G**

 **PROLOGUE**

 _whyy!?_

She runs as fast as she can.

 _why is this happening...!?_

Just as she starts to run through a crosswalk.. She hears the piercing sound of a truck honking its horn.

"You idiot! Watch where you're going!" The truck driver shouts. Jumping out of the way, She fell to the ground.

"Ouch"

She started to get up, but pain shots through her leg. The pain made her realize that this can't be a dream.

 _I had no freaking idea things would turn out like this an hour ago._

"Damn... This sucks" She whispered weakly to herself.

 ** _One Hour Ago_**

"Emerald City Bar..."

It's a nice-looking, freshly renovated Modern-style bar. "What a nice looking place.."

 _It's like a sophisticated hideaway. What a perfect place for us to meet my parents._

She is here to introduce her fiancé to her parents. Emerald City Bar is run by a relative, Uncle Joe, or Joe.

 _My mother told me about this place, but this is my first time here.._ Nervous, but also excited, She opened the door.

"Hey.." The man behind the counter says rudely as soon as she walks inside. Only one group of customers is seated at the bar.

 _Wow.. the inside is just as nice._

"Over there.." The man says again.

"Thankyou"

The man broughts her some water when she takes a seat on the sofa.

"What can i get you?" Yet again with a poker face.

"Um.. a coffee" Nodding slightly, he walks away. _Is that uncle Joe? It can't be. He looks nothing like I remember._ Then, someone yells out from the bar.

"All right! Home run!"

She looks up to see a group of young men excitedly watching baseball on TV. They seem to be regulars, and are enjoying the game when her coffee arrives. She closed her eyes and take in the wonderful aroma. _This smells so good.._ As she take her first sip of her coffee, suddenly someone is in front of her. "Huh? Is that Meredith? She looks, and there's a familiar looking guy standing there.

"Are you.. Uncle Joe? Joe?" Meredith looks up surprised.

"It is you! I didn't even recognize you!"

"Neither did i... You've changed a little" _I don't remember him looking like this. The last time I'd seen him, I was still a little kid. To be honest, I don't really remember._ "Um, thankyou for telling me about this place!" Meredith smiles

"Don't worry about it. It's not like we ever get that busy. But, wow, I can't believe that little girl I knew is all grown up now" Joe still looks at her in astonishment.

"Hey now, Joe, are you hitting on her? That's no way for a bar owner to behave" A man in a leather jacket peeks out from behind Joe.

"Me? Hitting on her? You've got it all wrong, Sloan. She's my..." Not waiting fir him to finish, the man in leather brings his face right up to hers.

 _whoaaa! his face is really close...!_ Seeing her flinch, the man Joe called "Sloan" lets out a laugh. "Wow, she's a looker. Is she your girlfriend?"

"What?" Joe blurted out.

"Uh... no.."

"Hey Karev! come over here!" That Sloan guy called to the bar.

"What do you want?" The jock looking man looks annoyed.

"Looks like she's Joe's new girlfriend" Sloan points to Meredith.

"Oh yeah? I don't really care, honestly. I'm more interested in the game, it's getting really good" _that's a little rude..._ "But i do care, The girlfriend of the president of an IT company, it sounds like the plot of a great TV show"

 _what?? The president of an IT company? A TV show?_ She looks up at Joe "A company President..?" _Is he talking about Joe?_

"So you're going out with him, and you don't know that he's the president of the ...dot com? Sloan raises his eyebrows

"what???" _I had no idea._

I was trying to say..." Joe starts before being interrupted again

"hey.." She looks up to see a man with brown hair.

"What do you want, George?"

"It's almost..." Just as he started talking..

"Huh? Is this girl related to you somehow, Joe?" Behind him, another man was smiling gently.

"Wow! leave it to the lawyer to figure everything out" Joe claps the man on the shoulder. "That didn't exactly sound like a compliment"

"But, Shep, How did you know they're family?" Sloan asks "Shep".

"He was talking about it when the three of us went out for drink yesterday. He said a female relative was coming tomorrow" The man with gorgeous eyes looks over, interested. Before she knew it, everyone at the bar is now crowded around her.

 _are they Joe's friends or something..?_

"Oh yeah, come to think of it, I might have said something to Avery and Shep.."

"I can't believe you are related to such a pretty girl!" Avery gushed.

"oh, please" Meredith blushed.

"Yeah she's really cute, right? But you all keep your hands to yourself, got it?

The homerun on the TV brings everyone's attention back. With that, everyone rushes back to their places. Her table is silent, having been left behind.

 _That was a little weird.._

The men from before are all back watching the game on TV, talking loudly over one another.

 _But, it seems that they did take my mind off things for a bit._

She takes a sip from her now-cold cup of coffee.

 _Come to think of it, it's almost time for them to show up. My parents haven't come to Seattle for awhile, I hope they don't get lost._

Keeping her eyes on the entrance, She checks her watch. Taking out her phone, She was about to check in any missed calls or texts, when Joe brings over a plate of cookies, taking a seat on the sofa. "sorry about earlier"

"They really love baseball huh?"

"Yeahm I was their Little League coach when they were in elementary school" Joe smiles.

"are you guys talking about baseball? Sorry i didn't introduce myself earlier. I'm Jackson. Do you like baseball? we have a n upcoming game practice" Jackson smiles at her.

"Avery here looks pretty and harmless, but he's fast on the draw. So watch out, Meredith" Sloan comes up behind him.

"takes one to know one, Mark. You are always hittin on actresses, must be nice to be a scriptwriter"

 _So Sloan here is a scriptwriter... That's why he was talking about TV shows before._

Isn't this your TV show, Sloan?" Karev walks over, pointing at the TV.

"Is that your show? I love it! Its amazing to meet the screen writer!" Meredith gushed at him.

"He may be, but it's still amazing how a guy like Mark can come up with something so pure and innocent"

They started talking and she figured out that Alex, Karev there is a school Teacher . Jackson, Avery there is a TV host, a celebrity in short.

Then the man with blue eyes and perfect raven hair walks over. A steaming cup of coffee in his hands. "This is from the manager. He said your coffee's probably cold" He holds the steaming cup out to her.

"Thankyou" She took the coffee from him.

"Oh that reminds me, I haven't introduced myself yet, havent i?" He held out a business card. "Nice to meet you, I'm Derek"

"Um.. Thankyou" She looks at the business card, nd see the name of a huge lawfirm at the top.

 _wow... thus law firm's so famous, I see their commercial on TV all the time..._

"What are you doing here? He asks

"I'm gonna introduce my Fiancé to my parents" Meredith smiles.

"Ohh.. congratulations" He smiles warmly.

"Thankyou"

"The next game is starting!" George, O'Malley, The scientist or researcher as she recall from their conversations called out.

Before she knows it, everyone except for Joe is back at the bar.

Kunihiko asks when her parents and fiancé will be here. And went out of the bar to check if they got lost finding the place.

 _It's about time my parents got here. Maybe my fiancé's lost too.. Now i'm getting nervous._

thinking of her fiancé, and her parents, she smile.

The door opens, and she snaps her head over to look.

 _oh, it's Joe._

Joe has a strange look on his face as he comes and hands me a large envelope. "A man just came and said to give this to you..i asked him his name, but he said you'd know who it was from when you saw it"

She takes the envelope from Joe.

"This is..." On the back of the envelope is the name Finn Dandrige, written in clear, distinct letters. That's her fiancé's name.

 _from Finn?_

She opens the envelope to find a familiar wristwatch and a piece of paper.

 _This is... the watch i gave him when we were engaged.._

placing the watch on the table, she unfold the piece of paper.

 _Dear Meredith._

 _I'm sorry, but i can't marry you. I love someone else. Our engagement is off_

She stares, dumbfounded, at the letter and watch in front of her.

 _finn... this has to be some kind of horrible prank right?_ _but the handwriting is definitely his.._

She is so stunned that she doesn't even notice the letter falling out of her hands. A sever looks comes over Joe's face as he picks up the letter and looks at it.

 _i don't understand._

Someone just came up and handed this to you, you said?"

"yeah.."

She stands up forcefully and dash out of the bar, leaving all her things behind.

 _He's got to still be close!!_

 ** _End of flashback_**

That was all an hour ago. In that moment, everything changed.

"Why did it turn out like this?" Her knee hurts from hitting it on the concrete. She sat at the side of the road, powerless.

"Hey"

She looks up surprised, to see Derek looking down st her.

"oh.. um, I'm fine" She starts to stand up, but pain shoots through her ankle. She feels like she's about to fall, but someone reaches out to pull her back up.

"Joe told us everything" Derek said softly.

"oh, umm" _i have to thanks him... for being so worried about me._ Tears starts to sting her eyes, and the words catch in her throat, so she just smile through her tears.

"But hey, you'd never be happy married to a guy who would break it off like that anyway, so no big deal, right? But it still hurts, so i get it" He said softly again looking at her.

"umm.. I'm sorry, I'm ruining your day.. I mean.." So much is running through her mind, and she try to get a grasp on it all.

"Anyway. No point sitting out here, come on. Let's go back to Joe's"

Derek helps her back to Joe's. When they get back, George is standing out in front.

"What's up George?" Derek asks.

"Your parents are here" He said to her.

"whatt???"

 _oh damnit.. so it's that time already.. what should i do... How do i tell them?_

Someone pats her on the back, and she looks up to see Derek looking at me. "They're your parents, they'll understand"

She nods, and goes in, where her parents are waiting. When she goes inside, she can see her Step-Father and mither already there. She can see Joe talking to them and smiles as if everything is just fine.

"Oh Meredith! you're late" Richard notices her.

"Dad...Mom.." She sits down across from them.

 _What should i do, how do i explain this to them..?_

Feeling completely hopeless, She let out a sigh.

"So where's your Fiancé? Don't tell me he's here already?" Ellis starts to look around.

"um..."

"He's kind of late, isn't he?" Richard said.

"I know, it's a special occasion, he should be early. That reminds me of this old TV show, that one where the girl's Fiancé didn't show up for the wedding!" Ellis jokes.

As they laugh, She gets more and more stressed out.

 _What should i do? They're making it really hard.._

Just when she can't take it anymore..

"Sorry to keep you waiting."

 _Huh?_ She looks up confused.. To find him standing there.

 _what happened? He seems different_

He smiles kindly at me.

 _What in the world is going on?_

And with that... her fake marriage began.


	2. Chapter 1 - Leave it to the Lawyer

**_waiting for the reviews for this chapter and your thoughts! sorry if i have typos here and there_**. **this story is based on an otome game by voltage btw. Just changed some of it my style. all storyline rights belongs to them.**

_

 **Chapter 1 - Leave it to the Lawyer!**

Derek sits down next to her.

"I'm sorry, i'm late. Allow me to introduce myself." Derek offers Meredith's parents the same bussiness card he had given her before. Her parents' expressions immediately change when they see his card.

"Derek Shepherd, you're a lawyer?" Ellis asked looking up.

"Why are you with a lawyer?" Richard spoke up. "Did something happen, Meredith?"

"huh?" Meredith asked, confused.

Clearly assuming the worst, Richard stands, panicked.

"Are you in some kind of trouble? why didn't you tell us!?"

"ddad-" Meredith stuttered

"Calm down, Richard. People can see us." Ellis reached for Richard.

"Meredith is not in any legal trouble at all" Derek says with a sharp, determined look. "I'm Meredith's fiancé"

 _what!?_

"Thankyou so much for coming all the way to Seattle. I'm sorry for not introducing myself sooner" Derek says politely.

Richard and Ellis look a little taken aback.

"My Meredith, engaged to a lawyer" Ellis said.

"Why didn't you tell us Meredith?" this time Richard speaks up.

"well..." Meredith tried to come up with a reason.

"She was just shy, right?" Joe answers for her from behind the bar. "I can vouch for Derek's background. He had good grades in school, and he's very polite. He's an ideal marriage partner"

Ellis looks at Derek carefully "he certainly seems like a fine young man"

"So Joe, you know Derek?" Richard turned to him.

"oh, not just Derek. I've known all these guys here really well since they were just kids. After all, i was the coach of their little leauge team" Joe said.

"Don't worry"

"huh?"

Derek whisperes to Meredith while her parents talk with Joe.

"Leave it to me" Derek gave her a smile.

Meredith stays quiet.

"Then i guess you were their cupid, Joe" Richard turns to face both of them.

"So who made the first move?" Ellis asked curious.

"oh, mom, stop"

"i'd like to know too. Tell us Meredith" Richard added.

"Well.." Meredith panicked, not sure what to tell them.

 _how the hell should i answer??_

Without thinking, Meredith look at Derek. He nods, and begins to speak, choosing his words carefully.

"i did, ofcourse. Thanks to my association with Joe. I've often been coming to this bar quite often. And here i met Meredith. At first, we just talked from time to time, but i found myself more and more attracted to her. Then, wanting to spend more time alone with her, i asked her out on a date."

"really, Meredith?" Richard raise his eyebrow.

"y-yeah" _just go with the flow_

"The more dates we went on, the more i realized that i wanted to share my life with her" Derek continue on.

 _wow, Derek's way too good of an actor!_

Derek answers her parents' rapid-fire questions smoothly, without missing a beat. "And so, here i am, having the honor to meet her parents"

"what a nice young man you are" Ellis said.

"I must say i'm quite surprised that Meredith is with such a man"

"That is very kind of you to say" Derek smiles back.

Her parents seem completely convinced that Derek is a trustworthy young man.

I know this is a very forward question, but what was it about my daughter that attracted you?" Ellis asked again.

"Oh, Mom!" Meredith blushed.

"I'd like to know too" Richard added.

"Daddy!"

"We're your parents, Meredith. Ofcourse we love you"

"but of all the women in the world, why did you choose our Meredith?"

"Of course, it was her kind disposition and how careful and considerate she is" Derek answers their onslaught of questions without any hesitation.

"Once i broke a glass while drinking here. And she immeduately took out her handkerchief to pick up the pieces"

 _how does he come up with this stuff?? must be because he is a lawyer. His words are so convincing, and his stories are so believable. He must talk like this in court._

"i see, i understand" After asking all his question, Richard nids, finally convinved "sorry to ask so many questions"

"not at all, i'd expect nothing less" Derek answers with a warm smile.

"i can really see what a genuine person you are. And how much you care about Meredith" Ellis started.

"Mother..."

"I'm happy that you understand" Derek replies politely.

Her parents look relieved and seem very happy with him.

"i'm sure it's hard, living so far away from your daughter." Derek face them again. "But i'm right by her side. So please, don't worry about a thing"

"Thankyou. That makes us feel alot better" Richard smiles back.

"Please take good care of her" Now Ellis face them as well.

"Yes, and it was so nice to meet the two of you" Derek smiles again.

Seeing the happy expressions in her parents' faced, Meredith sigh in relief.

"All right then, Meredith. Take care of yourself and keep him happy" Richard hugged her tightly.

"i can't wait for the wedding. Let us know when you decide the date" Ellis kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks for coming, you two...have a nice flight homr" Meredith wave goodbye.

Richard and Ellis wave goodby as well and leave. When Meredith see how happy they look on their way out, she didn't kniw what to think.

 _Was this the right thing to do? I didn't want to upset them by telling them my engagement was off. But they kighy be even more uoset when they find out the truth later. I can't just tell them that this was a lie. What's going to happen now?_

After seeing her parents off, Meredith go back into the bar and see that Joe and all the other guys waiting for her.

"Good job Meredith" Joe claps her on her back.

"That was some great acting . You'd put a real actress to shame." Mark claps his hands. "You should be in my TV show! Just kidding"

"But i wasn't acting. I was just in a blind panic" Meredith replies.

"You seem tired" Alex looks at her.

"Maybe she needs something cold to drink" George adds.

"Hey Mr. Manager, can you get her an iced tea?" Joe called back to the bar.

The Manager nods. He brings Meredith a glass and sets it in front of her as she lie exhausted on the booth.

"There you go"

"Thankyou" Meredith took a gulp.

"I'm sorry Meredith, I shouldn't have interfered" Derek stands near her, looking apologetic.

Meredith quickly straighten herself up and touch derek's arm. " You didn't interfere at all. You were a huge help"

"I was? Here i was thinking that maybe i should have minded my own business" Derek looks surprised.

"Not at all, my parents were si excited about me getting marrief, i just couldn't bring myself to tell them the truth. So i'm greateful for your help, Derek" Meredith gave him a sincere smile.

"I'm relieved to hear that" Derek gave her a huge smile back.

"But Derek, i'm really impressed. I didn't know you were that good at improvising" Alex says teasingly from where he is sitting at the bar. "That must be what you are like in court, too"

The other nods in agreement.

"I wasn't exactly playing a role, i just saw the look on Meredith's face, and before i know it, i was offering them my card" Derek shrugged.

"It's the lawyer in you. You want to help who need it" Jackson says to him.

"Actually, aren't you in the same boat Derek?" Joe asked suddenly.

"The same boat?" What do you mean?" Meredith spoke up.

"Joe, that's..." Derek interjects.

"Come one, you might as well tell her at this point" Joe looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

Derek looks hesistant. But he finally decides to speak, placing his hand on Meredith's shoulder. "Meredith"

"y-yes?"

The seriousness of Derek's exoression makes her correct her posture.

"There's something i'd like to ask of you...

...will you be my Fiancé?"

"what?" _did he just say"fiancé"?_

Derek sits across from her, as she recover from the shock. Hesitating at first, he begins explaining his words.

"Actually, my mother has been sick in the hospital for a while now. She's really not doing so well, you can tell she's getting weaker everyday" Derek starts.

"How Horrible" Meredith looks at him apologetically.

"My mom has loved and cared for me since i was a child. She loves to talk about what my wife is going to be likr. Since she got sick, she's been saying that she'd get better just to come to my wedding. But these days, i've been getting the feeling that she's more or less given up, since i'm not showinh any signs of ever getting married. Lately, she's taken to saying that she probably won't ever see my wedding, and i just don't know what to do" Derek looks sad for a moment.

"you've always love your Mother, Derek" Alex said.

"So do you Alex" Joe Smirked from behind the bar.

"She's always been so good to us, ever since we were kids. Giving us homemade cakes and stuff" Mark added.

"They were really good" George nodded in agreement.

"It's her dream to see Derek get married, right?" ask Jackson.

"I think i understand. The desire ti see him get married is probably what keeps her going" Joe smiles.

"So, to set my Mother's mind at ease, i really need to find a fiancé, even a fake one" "So Meredith," Derek straightens up and looks at her earnestly. "I would like to ask you again. Will you be my fiancé?"

"me...?"

"ofcourse, it won't be a binding engagement. You just have to play thr part for a day, that's all. Is there anything i can di to convince you? Think of it as a personal favor" Derek Looks at her seriously.

Derek's seriousness makes her hesitate. Facing him, she choose her words carefully.

"I feel so horrible saying this, after you went out of your way to help me" Meredith starts nervously.

"yes...?"

"But i was supposed to be getting married, so i quit my job and moved out of my apartment, i'm kinda overwhelmed right now. I need to focus on finding an apartment and a job, so i really don't have the time or energy to be your fiancé"

"I see" the dejection on Derek's face stabs her in the heart. And then, Joe says to her.

"Hold on, this isn't such a bad arrangement frim your end either Meredith" Joe looks at her.

"What do you mean?" Asked Meredith, confused.

"You need a place to stay right? you are technically about to be homeless"

The others joins the conversation.

"When are you losing your place?

"I need to leave my apartment within the week"

"Then what are you going to do? Stay in a hotel?"

"I don't think i can afford to do that"

"can you even rent a place without a job?"

"well, it's not impossible, but it's definutely difficult"

"So, here's my idea. Meredith, why don't you move into Derek's place? Joe suggests.

"Derek's place?" Meredith glance at Derek.

"You've got a spare room, right, Derek? Why don't you let Meredith stay there?" Joe said turning to Derek.

"Well, i don't use the room much anyway, so it's technically fine but" Derek looks unsure about Joe's suggestion. "But, i get the feeling that living with me will be hard on Meredith"

"Derek..."

"Just think of it as an adventure, though you can always shack up with me instead, you know?" Mark smile fliratiously.

"Over our dead body Sloan" Everyone glared at Mark. "Manwhore"

"You guys are so rude!" Mark rolled his eyes.

"But you can see how much we trust Derek. He's a good guy, any one of us will tell you so" Joe smiles at Meredith.

"Joe.." Meredith starts.

"if you've got questions you better ask now"

"what if your grandmother... finds out it's a lie?" she turns her attention back on Derek.

"You are pretty pessimistic, aren't ya?" Alex raise an eyebrow.

"But i don't want to lift her spirits, only to comoletely disappoint her when she finds out the truth" Meredith protests.

"Don't worry, i'll make sure she doesn't find out the truth" Derek says firmly. "Mom trusts me. And i wan't to cheer her up in any possible way. Plus, i wouldn't asj you if i thought we'd mess up"

 _he.. really does love his mother. When he puts it like that, i really can't say no.._

Do you have any questions? you can ask me anything"

"ummm...then. If i say no, are you going to ask someone else to be your fake fiancé? She asks quietly.

"No, i don't intend to." Derek answers without hesitation. "Even though she'd be a fake fiancé, she still has to be someone special. It has to be someone right, or no one at all"

"What would you tell your mother?"

"it's sad, but i would say the truth, that i have no one i love that much in my life at the moment" Derek crosses his hand over his chest.

Merduth stays quiet.

"There's no rush, so take your time and think it over. I'm not going to force you into it" Derek smiles slightly at her.

All eyes are on her. Everything that led uo to this moment is flashing before her eyes. _the end of my engagement... my parents visit...Derek helping me and telling me about his sick mother. What should i do?_

"So what are you gonna do?" Alex's impatient voice cuts through her thoughts. "Decide Already"

"come on Alex, no need to be rude. I'm the one asking her for a favor. It is a big decision to suddenly move in with someone" Derek looks at Alex pointedly.

"oh, no, it's not that" Meredith says looking up.

"then..."

" If you really thinj i can, i'll do it" She shrugged.

"Meredith" Derek brightens up in an instant. "Really? are you sure?"

"Yes, if its only just for one day"

"ofcourse! i'm not that deceptive"

"i'll try to find a place and move out as soon as i can" Meredith smiles.

"Then, lets go back to my place" Derek says brightly.

"What? now?"

"The sooner, the better. Is this all your stuff?" Derek picks up her bag. "We'll do great, Meredith" Derek grins happily.

Her heart reacts anxiously to his smile.

 _i think.. i might have bitten off more than i can chew. I break up with my fiancé, and then move in with a guy i've just met that same day,_

 _what the hell am i doing?_


	3. Chapter 2 - A dinner Seasoned by tears

**Chapter** 2

 **A dinner seasoned by tears**

"Please, come in"

Derek pushes the door to his penthouse open. Letting Meredith and Joe go into his house.

"Thanks" Meredith walks in, passing Derek.

"Wow, I haven't been to your place in so long" Joe looks around.

Derek offers them the sofa and heads for the kitchen. "I'll make us some tea"

"Don't worry about me. I've gotta leave soon anyway." Joe waves his hand in refusal. "I'd like to take a look at the room Meredith's staying in, though."

"Of course. Please, come this way." Joe and Meredith follows Derek, as he lead the way. Opening the door, Derek lets them both in first.

"Wow, nice room you've got here." Joe wistles in apreciation.

"It's kind of empty, but also spacious. So, how about it, Meredith? Do you think you can stand living here?" Derek turns to Meredith who had been silent until now.

"Of course! It's more than i could have ever asked for.."

"You have free reign of the kitchen and living room too" Derek smiles warmly. "And feel free to help yourself to anything in the fridge"

"I'll help with the cleaning, to atleast repay your favor for this" Meredith said really trying to not burden him.

"Oh, there's no need for that! You've been through a lot, just take it easy" Derek shrugged.

"Thankyou so much, But i'll try to do as much housework as i can" Meredith smiles back to Derek and for a moment their eyes met, and they held the other's stare.

Joe breaks their moment "You know, you've got to love these twists of fate" Joe seems amused. "I had no clue two people would meet in my bar in the morning and end up roommates by night!"

"I didn't think something like this was going to happen when i left home this morning , either" Derek agrees with Joe.

"Right? That's what i call fate!" Joe laughs. "What do you think Meredith? What's your honest impression?"

"I...honestly have no idea what to think" Meredith looks at them overwhelmed.

"Well, anyone would feel that way, after all, you are moving in with a stranger" replied Derek.

"Well, wether you know what to think or not, you're going to start living together. I know it's tough, Meredith, but it's time yo face reality and start moving on"

"right..." Meredith nods slightly, looking down at her feet.

"Joe, save that kind of stuff for later, okay?" Derek says, lightly scolding Joe.

 _Derek really does sound older and wiser._ "I should really get going. Meredith's got a place to stay. I don't have to play the worried uncle anymore"

Turning to hug Meredith goodbye. "Make sure the rest of your stuff gets sent here, Meredith, okay?

"I know.." Meredith returns the hug and kissed his cheek.

"Alright, Derek. Take good care of her!" Joe leaves with a bright smile on his face.

"I know it's hard to get used to living in a new place, so tell me if you need anything" Derek says to her after Joe left.

"Thank you... and i'll try to move out as soon as i can"

"You din't need to think abiut that rught now. Take your time" Derek shakes his head. "I'll be in the living room. Come out for a cup of tea when you're ready." Derek smiles kindly and leaves the room.

 _He's like a big brother._ Meredith thought. _Kind and reliable... It's like he was born to be a lawyer..._ She puts her things away and look around the room again.

 _So is this the guest room? He must have a lot of guests if he keeps one even though he lives alone. All the things I was going to have sent to Finn's place should fit nicely in here. I was planning on getting rid of my appliances and stuff anyway, so..._

As she consider what her next move should be, her mind goes back to what happened earlier.

 _I had absolutely no idea this is where i would be when i woke up this morning. I was supposed to introduce Finn to my parents, set a wedding date... and head straight towards my own happy ending. I didn't think I'd lose all that with a single letter..._

She try not to sigh, but it's no use.

 _I'll look for a job and then search for an apartment once i find one. But first, we need to see Derek's mother.._

She hasn't even started to get over her heartache, and now she has so much to do. She didn't know if she can handle it all. Not wanting to think anymore, she sinks to the floor and stare into space

 _Knock Knock_

"Meredith...can i come in?"

"oh, sure"

The sound of his voice brings her back to the present.

"what should i do for dinner tonight?" he asks.

"dinner...?" _Is it that late already?_

She realizes that it is already dark outside.

"yes, what would you want to eat?"

"I think i'll skip dinner tonight.." She says softly.

"what? why?" Derek asks concerned.

"I don't really have an apetite..."

"Meredith..." She heard him say through the still closed doors.

"I'm sorry but thanks for asking"

"I know how you feel... but you really should eat something. So come out whenever you're ready" She then hears Takao's footsteps walk away.

 ** _[woops changing my writing into past tense cuz its easier. So sorry to interrupt and for the confussion. An i got no time to change the earlier story into past tense. ]_**

She doesn't think she has any appetite, but once she started thinking about dinner, she's starving.

 _i guess even when your heart's broken and your fiance leaves you, you still get hungry... and i should probably help Derek make dinner..._

000

Umm..."

"Oh, Meredith"

As soon as she walked out of the living room, She was hit with the smell of something delicious. Derek is in the middle of serving the salad

"I was just about to go get you" Smiling softly, Derek turned to look at her. Cocking his head slightly.

"Anyway, Let's eat. I hope you like Spaghetti. You can sit over there, Meredith"

Meredith sat in the seat across from Derek. As she took her first bite of the Spaghetti, she almost moaned at how good it tasted.

"this is so good!" She said to Derek as she took another spoonfull.

"You think so? Good. There's more if you want more. Tell me if you want seconds" Derek ate his Spaghetti too, while smiling at her. Relieved to see her eating.

"Do you always cook, Derek?"

"I'll eat at Joe's if I'm working late, but i try to cook when I can. What about you?" He asked in return.

"Um... I used to be able to make simple stuff, but lately, I've started studying cookbooks and stuff" Mer replied.

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Derek asked casually."

"Meredith?" He asked again after he got no answer from a now silent Meredith.

Derek looked at her curiously when she stopped eating.

"Is something wrong?"

"Because... I was going to Marry Finn..."

"Huh?" Derek asked suddenly at her quiet answer.

"I wanted to get better at cookinh... and make really good meals for my husband when he got home.." She looked up briefly at Derek then continued on. "Instead of writing me that letter, I wish he would just told me he didn't want me from the beginning. Then i wouldn't have had to lie to my parents...Or make you lie for me..."

"Meredith..."

Pain started welling inside of her and she felt like she was about to cry. Forcing a smile on her face, She asked Derek Jokingly, "So, can you get compensation when your fiance breaks your engagement?"

"An engagement is a firm of contract so you do have the right to sue for damages. But..."

"Then maybe i'll ask for your help." She cut him off. "You're a good lawyer, I'm sure..."

"Meredith." Derek looked right at her. "If that's what you want, i'll give yoh all the help you need. But... do you really want to? Will it make you feel better?"

Meredith stayed silent.

"My honest opinion is that it will just hurt you more, and i don't want you to go through that."

"Derek..." Derek leaned forward and reaches his hand out to her. As he gently pat her on the head, She fekt how big and strong his hands are.

"I know you're an upbeat, strong girl for everyone. But...you can cry now if you want."

With those words, something inside of her snapped. And tears started streaming down her cheeks. The events of the day started playing in her head all over again. The letter from Finn, her parents coming all the way from Boston, and Derek sitting next to her lying for her.

"why...why is all this..." _why is all this happening to me..?_

"You don't need to hold it in." Derek kept talking to her as he stoked her hair gently. "Let it all out. Take it all out on me if you want..."

"Derek..." She couldn't hold back her feelings anymore, and she started sobbing hard. As he nodded understandingly, making comforting noises, he kept stroking her hair until her tears run dry...

That night...

As she got comfortable in the fresh bedding Derek had put out for her, She thought back on what happened at dinner.

 _his hand... was so warm. Big... and so comforting..._

Gently, she touched her head where Derek's hand had been. _I'm a little embarassed about crying so much.. but i feel so relieved, like a weight's been lifted from my shoulders..._ Venting to Derek had really cleared her mind and calmed her down. If she were left on her own, She's still be stuck in her own head, for sure.

 _I've got to take this thing with his Mother seriously._

 _000_

The next morning.

Meredith cautiously made her way to the living room, still a bit embarassed about last night's events.

"oh Meredith, Goodmorning!"A fresh faced Derek greeted her. "Did you sleep well last night?"

"umm yeah... what the hell is that?" There's a very state-of-the-art looking blender in front of him. With a very unpleasant looking green liquid inside of it..

"This is my original vegetable juice. I drink it every morning, it's part of my daily routine. Here, have some" Derek poured the juice into a cup and hold it out for her.

 _omg, it smells like vile._ "w-what's in it?"

"Lots of stuff. Celery, spinach, green pepper, carrots, cabbage...

It's really good for you. Don't be shy, drink up."

"okay..." Seeing Derek's proud grin, She had no other choice than drinking this... thing. Holding her breath, She just knocked the whole thing back!

 _holy mother of-_

Do you want some more?" He asked.

"No! Thankyou" She said quickly, trying not to grimace after drinking it.

Derek filled his cup with the green liquid and gulped it all down.

 _what the... wow.. He drank that all down without batting an eyelash..!_

Alright! lets make breakfast!" Derek said.

"oh, let me help"

And that's how Derek and Meredith ended uo making breakfast.

Breakfast was done quickly, as they cleaned up the utilities, Meredith spoke up.

"About that thing..."

"that thing?"Derek asked confused.

"Pretending to be your fiance. I'l do it"

"Actually.. i regretted asking you about it." Derek rubs his hand through his hair and looked at her apologeticaly.

"Because you dont think i'm a good match for you?"

"Not at all!" He said quickly. "That's not it at all... it's just that, you had a real fiance, and... i realized hiw cruel it was to ask you to pretend being mine, right after you know, what happened."

"I don't have that fiance anymore, so it doesn't matter"

After a few minutes of them talking about it, Derek feeling guilty about it, and Meredith giving him reasons not to ,He finally accepted. "Thankyou. Then, i'll take you up on thag offer"

Derek asked her if she would go with him to see his mother today, since he had been planning on it and he was told that his other family members would not be there. He figured it's a prefect timing since he knew it woukd be a lot for Meredith to meet all of his sisters, and his father... while Meredith realized how glad she is to be helping him a little, for once.

000

"I lived here until My mother and Richard moved and brought me along to Boston when i was 5, moved back here for college until now.."

As they drove to the hospital to see Derek's mother, they discussed the details of their fake engagement. They seemed to be having a good time as they pass by the bay"

" I grew up near the bay, I have a thing for ferryboats. I used to take trips alone all the time to go and see it.

"My father was really strict." Derek spoke matter of factly, turning the steering wheel. " Especially with me, the only boy... so whenever my father scolded me, I'd walk out or take the bus and go to the bay. And then when i got home, my mother would always feed me and reassure me of everything. Whenever things got bad, my mother was always there to listen.."

They talked for a while longer until they reached Seattle Grace Hospital. They both got out of the car and headed for the entrance. She walked next to Derek, her heart pounding. And then Derek suddenly looked up, a confused look on his face. A young woman was talking on her cellphone by the entrance. The woman looked up at Derek and her eyes widen in surprise. He quickly hung up, gesturing to Derek as he came towards them. "Meredith... im sorry... why is she here...?"

 _huh?_

"Hey..." The woman said.

"Long time no see! i missed you. " Derek smiled back at the young woman and gave her a hug and a kiss on her cheeks.

She started to smile back, until she saw Meredith... then her face hardens. "who the hell are you??"

 _who the hell...am i...?_

the woman's gaze was cold. Not knowing what to say, she just stood there.

 ** _ehehehe i figured out since this whole fic is about being different for the real ones i changed Derek's muesli with vegetable juice... i think its kinda funny. This whole fic will take different character personalities (some). Proffesions and others and taking stuff that is not common. Im trying something different here. So hope you like it. See ya next week for the next update and dont forget to review!_**


	4. Chapter 3 - A Treasure in the Sunset

**Chapter 3**

 **A Treasure in the Sunset**

Standing in front of the hospital where Derek's mother is staying. Derek has called out to someone standing outside. The woman, however, is staring icily at Meredith.

"who the hell are you?"

 _who...the hell...am i...?_ "Hey don't be rude, Amy. That's my fiance you're talking to." Derek put his hand on the small of her back.

"what? my big brother's fiance?" The woman that Derek had just called 'Amy' said in astonishment.

 _big brother?_ "Yeah were going to get married." Derek smiled.

"really" Amy brazenly looked her up and down. "with this thing..?"

"what...?" _so now she's calling ne a thing!? Just when i thought she couldn't be any more of a bitch._ "sorry, Meredith. She still has the manners of a child" Derek sighed.

"first off, i'm not a child" Amy scoffed.

"This is my younger sister, Amelia. She's in her fourth year of university."

"nice to meet you, Amelia." Meredith smiled.

"Now Amy, what do you say when someone greets you?" Derek glared at her.

"...hi."

 _she seems so unamiable... nothing like Derek. Derek did say something about being the only boy..._ "Anyway, everyone's in the hospital room already." Amelia informed them.

"Everyone?" A confused Derek asked.

rolling her eyes, Amelia added "who do you think? Dad, and the other three"

"oh...Dad's here.." Derek sighed.

 _no way!_ Derek and Meredith exchanged shocked glances. Amelia then looked back at them questioningly.

"what are you two so shocked about?"

"Nothing... i just didn't expect you all to be here.."

"yeah change of plans, you know dad. He's always overbearing like that." Amelia looked a little upset. "anyway, let's go"

Amelia started walking off. Derek and Meredith followed quickly behind. _what did Amelia meant when she said "the other three?"_ _000_ Standing int he hospital hallway, Derek and Meredith kept their distance from Amelia and whispered to each other.

"by the way, what did she meant by 'the other three'?"

"my three other sisters. I'm the only boy of five"

"what?? five!?" Meredith's eyes widen in surprise.

"Amelia's the youngest, and she's jn university. There's Kathleen, a shrink. Nancy, an OB doctor, and Elisabeth a teacher..." Derek started explaining to her.

"what are you whispering about?" Amelua must have heard them, because she turned around. "you're his fiance and you didn't even know that?" She looked at them suspiciously.

"i forgot to tell her" Derek said quickly.

Looking straight at Meredith, she said..

"hey, you. What do you like about my brother?"

"huh?"

"you're marrying him, you should know all about him. So what do you like about him?"

Flustered at the sudden question, she answered her. "i never thought about it"

"that's a dumb answer" Amelia rolled her eyes.

"we should go see Mom now, let's talk about that later" Derek saved her by changing the subject. Meredith sighed in relief.

 _i'm getting the feeling that Amelia's being kind of hard on me.Maybe she suspects that i'm not actually Derek's fiance? Or is there another reason?_ Derek gave her an encouraging pat on the back. The kind expression on his face made her heart skipped a beat.

000

Amelia opened the hospital room door. As soon as they walked in, a little boy ran up to Derek. "Uncle Derek!"

"whoaa..."

"Derek.." Derek's mother is lying on the bed. When she looked at Derek, her eyes grew soft and warm. "you came.."

"sorry i couldn't come sooner." Derek kissed his Mother's cheeks.

"it's fine, i know you're busy with work. By the way... who is this young lady?"

 _here we go..._ "Let me introduce you to her, mom." Derek placed his hand in her back. He took a small breath, and finally said, "this is Meredith Grey. My fiance"

"fiance..."

"Nice to meet you..." Meredith smiled st her. "I'm sorry i came here so suddenly.

Noticing his Mother's lack of words, Derek asked "Is there something wrong, Mom?"

"Can i... get a good look at you, Meredith?" She walked next to the bed, and Derek's mother took a long look at her face. "so you're...Derek's wife.."

"Not yet. We still need to decide" Derek smiled.

"what a pretty girl..so this nice young lady is going to be your wife..." His mother gently took her hand in hers. "Thankyou, Meredith. This is the happiest day of my life. Please.. take good care of Derek."

"i will, Mrs. Shepherd" Meredith nods.

"oh call me Carolyn. Mrs. Shepherd is my mother in law" She warmly smiled at Meredith.

"okay, Carolyn then"

A few minutes passed and suddenly Derek's father along with his 3 other sisters came back into the room. His sisters had been welcoming of her and excited of their engagement. But his father remained quiet.

 _Maybe he's not happy about me marrying Derek.._ Soon they all decided that it is time to leave.

"Meredith" Carolyn called. "Thankyou for coming into Derek's life. I'll be looking forward to your wedding.

Promising her they'll be back, they left the hospital.

000

In the hospital parking lot, Derek's sisters and father, and some of his nieces and nephews all went to see them off.

"Thankyou so much for today"

Everyone said goodby, and they got into Derek's car.

Derek and Meredith are bacin the car. She sighed, relieved that it's just the two of them again.

"phew.."

"sorry about that, your nerves must be shot" Derek said with an apologetic glance.

"its fine.. though it was quite a surprise"

"yeah.. but it's good to see my mom so happy. Her test results must be great today after that.." Derek joked, chukling.

"i hope so... Now i know why you're always the gentleman type with ladies" Meredith smirked. "I would have never guessd you had four sisters!"

Derek chuckled. "yeah, sorry i didn't tell you about that"

"hey, Meredith" Derek glanced at her whilr driving. "Are you busy after this?"

"no.. not really"

"So.. mind if we take a little detour?"

000

"where are we, Derek?" Meredith exclaimed

"were almost there."

Derek brought her to a secluded hill. It's already evening, so the wind blows warmly up there.

 _where is he taking me?_ "We should have a good view from here..." Derek finally stopped. "Meredith, look at the sea."

When she did as he said and gazed out to the sea...

"wow.." She breathed out. The sun is sinking below the horizon, turning it a bright shade of crimson. The water turned to a deep, deep red, and the view is magical. Ferryboats driving on top of the sea. The outline of Seattle city can be seen from up there.

"its gorgeous..."

"right? The sunset looks amazing from here. This is my favorite place" Derek gazed to the sunset.

"Is this.. the hill you said you always came to?"

"yeah. i've been coming here for a long time. When i see this view... i forget about all my troubles."

They gazed at the sunset for a while. The wind blowing softly around them. She closed her eyes and turned around softly, putting her hands out. Soaking it all in.

Derek looked happily at her... and then said quietly. "...you should be more confident in yourself, Meredith."

"huh?"

Derek's tone suddenly became serious, making her heart skip a beat.

"People who have truly lived another person have the capacity to be loved in return, I know it. So you'll be fine, Meredith" He looked at her then smiled softly.

"Derek..." _is that why...he brought me here?To cheer me up, because my fiance left me...?_

The bright red sunset. The quiet sound of the wind. As she gazed at this otherworldly landscape, the events of yesterday felt like ancient history, or some kind of illusion.

 _But i know it's no illusion...and that my life with Finn is a thing of the past. I have to walk down a different path now..._ Derek stared intently at her. She returned his look with a gaze of her own, and said to him,

"...thank you, Derek. For doing so much for me..."

"I haven't done anything..." He shrugged it off.

"thanks to you, I feel like i've turned over a new leaf.. And.. I'm going to treasure what you just said!" She looked at Derek and beamed at him. Just then, Derek suddenly looked surprised.

"Meredith..."

"huh? Is something wrong?"

"no...nothing." Derek brushed his fingers through his hair, as if to hide his embarrassment. Perhaps it's just the sunset, or maybe it's something else, but Derek's cheeks looked a little flushed.

 ** _got only a few review for the last chapter and i gotta say, it's sad, really._**


	5. Chapter 4 - A New Roommate?

**Chapter 4**

 **A new Roommate?!**

"So, that's how everything worked out in the end."

"wow, good for you!"

A few days after visiting Derek's mother, Meredith reported everything to Joe.

"i feel bad for lying"

"If you feel bad about lying, why don't you just get engaged for real this time, huh?

"Just kidding!" Joe laughed.

"That's... not nice"

"really? I actually think you two make a great couple." Joe smiled.

"Anyway, i'm done with all that now. I need to find myself a job, and a place to live..."

Joe looked at Meredith. "Meredith..is it just me, or do you seem more relaxed than before?"

"relaxed?"

"it's like you finally got somethings off your back. Did you have a stroke of good luck?"

 _it must be thanks to Derek. Since he brought me to that special cliff overlooking the sea and Seattle..._ On the cliff, shining in the evening sunset, Derek said the words She'll always treasure in her heart.

 _"You should have more confidence in yourself, Meredith. People who have truly loved another person have the capacity to be loved in return, I know it. You'll be fine, Meredith"_ When Derek told her everything will be alright, she felt like it might be true.

"Something tottaly happened, what is it?" Joe grinned and looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"It's a secret." Smiled Meredith.

"oh, come on! We're pals, aren't we?"

"pals?" Meredith frowned.

"We're pals in the way only family can be. Whatever though, just tell me when you feel like it." Joe grinned as he brewed the coffee. "Is your job searching going well?"

"yeah.. I thought I'd start by thinking what i really wanna do."

"why don't you just work here for a while?" Joe offered.

"what? Here at Joe's?"

"it'd be a great help if you could just make drinks and take care of the front of the house"

"that'd really help me out! Looking for work costs money, after all."

"It's decided then. You can prioritize your job interviews, just work here when you can. Stay at Derek's for a while, work for me and save up. And think carefully about your future" Joe pats Meredith's back and smiled.

"okay... thankyou, Joe!" _yes!_

It may only be part time, but it feels good to have a salary. She was feeling super down, but now she felt like She's making progress.

"Can i start tomorrow?"

"Sure. Got plans after this?" Joe asked.

"Some of my boxes are being delivered. And i'm making dinner for Derek. I'm staying there rent-free so figired the least i can do is make dinner. All right then Joe, Mr.Manager, I look forward to working with you from tomorrow!" Meredith smiled.

"So do we!" The manager looked at her and gave her a thumbs up. She left Joe's with a spring in her step.

Outside, the sun's already starting to set. The evening sun had turned the whole town a deep shade of red. That reminded her of the cliff. _that sunset was so beautiful..._ Derek's very special place. She was so happy that he brought her to a place that means so much to him.

 _Derek's a health nut, i guess i'll make something healthy for him..._

000

That night.

While she was cooking in the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

 _oh, that must be my boxes._

"Coming!" She ran to the front door.

She quickly opened the door. Standing in the doorway...

"huh?"

Amelia looked at her and grimaces. As she stood there, stunned.

"i'm home."

"Derek!"

"oh, hey Amy, what are you doing here?" Derek asked surprised.

"I'm going to stay here for a while" Amelia said.

"what?"

"what do you mean stay here a while?"

The doorbell rang again.

"Excuse me, i have a package for you!"

The sudden appearance of Amelia was immediately followed by Derek returning from work...and then the delivery man showed up. The Shepherd's doorway is a total chaos today.

000

An hour later.

Somehow, the three of them ended up having dinner together. Derek's happily eating one of the croquettes she made. Since Amelia is here, Derek is trying his best to act natural. Also, she was doing her best to keep the conversation going by acting like real fiance.

Amelia finished eating and brought her plated to the sink. As expected from one of Derek's sisters, she atleast seems to be aware of how to be polite.

 _Amelia thinks i'm really Derek's fiance. Which means... as long as he's here, we're going to have to keep this up even at home?!_

She looked straight at Derek. He's looking back at her, clearly realizing the same thing. He smiled awkwardly and muttered under his breath. "Here we go..."

"Hey you" Amy said.

"me?? Meredith asked startled.

"Those boxes that just showed up for you are in my way."

"in your way?"

She had moved the boxes to the spare room that she had been using.

"You know that the guest room is mine. Are you sleeping there?"

"umm..."

"You can't be. You should be sleeping in my brother's room, right? Or are you sleeping in separate rooms, even though you're engaged?"

Her words made Meredith flinch. "I just put my..boxes in there, that's all..."

"Then put them away already. Get them out of there before i finish taking a shower" She left the living room after passing down her orders. Derek and Meredith stared at one another, at a complete loss.

000

"Sorry, Meredith" Derek sighed.

"it's fine... i'm just a little surprised."

After dinner. They were in Derek's room, trying to decide what to do.

"I called home just now. Apparently she got into an argument with Dad over turning her job offer... I guess he ran away after that. He usually came here for a bit then ended up going back again. This time should be no different. " Derek explained.

She was concerned about Amelia being here but she was also worried about her rejecting a job offer.

"So i guess you'll have to stay in my room. Make yourself at home."

"What about you, Derek?"

"I'll sleep on the couch.. i wish i could say, but with Amy here i can't really do that, now can i? She seems a little suspicious of us and our engagement as it is" Derek sighed heavily.

"then..."

"The floor should be fine for me, right?" Derek asked.

 _We're sleeping in the same room!?_

 _But it's not like either of us can sleep on the couch, though._

 _I know we have no choice, but...!_

"I've got extra covers and a matter, so it shouldn't be a problem. "

She was a little taken aback by this turn of events, but Derek seemed unaffected. So here they find themselves, sharing Derek's room.

000

An hour later.

She took a shower first, and when she came out, She sat on Derek's bed.

 _So this is where Derek always sleeps._

 _We were supposed to be just roommates._

 _I didn't think things would end up like this..._

The bed was made neatly, as she woukd expect from Derek.

 _I feel bad for hogging the bed... But he's never going to let me sleep on the floor. Should we both sleep on the bed? No, ofcourse that's a bad idea.._

While she thought it over, She heard footsteps coming closer.

 _It's Derek._

"Derek, i'll sleep on the floor..."

Before She could finish her words, the door opened.

"Oh, Meredith. I didn't know you were in here."

Derek came into the room drying his hair.

Shirtless.

She stopped dead at the unbelievable sight.

He was muscular. Not too bulky, but not thin either. There was not one ounce of fat on him. She stared from the thin dust of hair that covered his chest to the taught musle of his abdomen.

"I thought you were watching TV outside."

"D-Derek!"

"What? What is it?"

Derek started coming closer, still with no shirt on. His skin and hair, drops of water still clinging to them, he looked so sexy it made her heart skipped a beat. Next thing she knew, She was chucking a pillow at him.

"whoa, hey, what's wrong?" Derek asked surprised.

"Just put some clothes on up there!"

"huh? Up there?"

"Up there! There!"

"oh, you want me to put a shirt on?" Derek chuckled.

The door suddenly opened. "Geez, can you two keep it down? What in the hell are you two do-"

 _crap!_

Amelia peeked in through a crack in the door, and her eyes widen. In the room, she saw Derek, naked from the waist up... and Meredith, her face bright red with her chest heaving.

"uh, umm..." Mer started.

"Amy, we're not-"

Amelia smirked. "...just try to control yourselves, alright?"

"But we're not doing anything!" They both exclaimed at the same time.

Before they can explain themselves, she slammed the door shut.

"...Does Amelia think we were..."

Derek rubbed his the back of his neck, and sighed. "yeah, i think she got the wrong idea... But now he had to think that we're really engaged though, right?"

Derek doesn't seemed bothered at all. She on the other hand, is the only one with her heart pounding out of her chest...

"I'm pretty tired, i think i'll go to bed. Don't worry about stepping on me when you need to go to the bathroom" Putting a shirt on, Derek lay out his mattress and quickly got ready for bed. She got into bed too, pulling the covers up to her neck.

 _it seems... Derek doesn't find this situation weird at all. It's like he doesn't see me as a woman... maybe i'm just like a sister to him..._

"I'm turning the lights out, okay?" Derek lied on his mattress, picking up the remote control for the lighting. As soon as she turned over, facing away from Derek, She heard a click and the lights go off.

"Goodnight...Derek..."

Derek sighed. "Goodnight, Meredith.."

 **Question: Which of my current ongoing fic do you like more? Together Again or this one. I guess this one tho. TA new chapter got no review at all. It's really sad.**


	6. Chapter 5 - Amelia's Secret Chat

**Chapter 5**

 **Amelia's Secret Chat**

The next morning.

Meredith saw Derek off to work at the front door. And they discussed tjings quietly so Amelia can't hear.

"about Amy... just leave her to her own devices. Like i said yesterday, she'll leave on her own. Try not to ask her too many questions. The more you talk, the more you might slip up... If she asks you anyhting, give her the story we came up with at the car "

"okay... I'll do that"

"Let me know if you need anything"

"Okay"

"I'll see you later, then..."

"...hey, Der." Amelia suddenly appeared. She saw their intense huddle and looked suspicious. "..what are you doing?"

"n-nothing"

"She's seeing me off. She sees me off at the door everyday." Derek replied.

"y-yeah"

 _She doesn't look that convinced..._ Anyway. Just to let you know, I'm noy coming back tonight. I'll stay somewhere else."

"Somewhere else? Where?" Derek aksed concerned.

"It's a secret." Amelia grinned, and went back to her room.

Derek watched him go and sighed.

"A secret...?"

"Maybe a friend's place? Or..." Meredith suggested.

"I don't think it's a boyfriend. She doesn't hide things like that. Anyway, let me know if you need anything. Even if it's just something small."

"okay.."

"See you."

"Bye."

She saw Derek off to work. As soon as she closed the door, a sigh escaped her lips. _So i'm alone with Amelia... That's a little daunting. But i'm starting my job at Joe's today._ After cleaning the house, She rested for a moment in the living room. Amelia walked over while She sat there.

"Hey... Where'd you meet my brother?"

"Huh?" _So it's question time already?_ She was a little thrown off, but she tried to act normal. "Why are you asking?"

"I doubt you went to the same university, and you don't have anything in common. Where and how did you meet, and who asked who out?"

"well... It's a secret"

"what? Don't be so full of yourself."

"I'm not being full of myself."

"I'm going to find out eventually. Just tell me now. If you're really engaged, tell me"

Amelia is being really assertive for some reason. She started to answer, worried about blowing our cover.

" I met gim at Joe's. It's a cafe-bar run by my uncle. Emerald City Cafe-Bar. Derek goes there a lot." She managed to tell him the story She'd rehearsed countless times in her head. Amelia responeded as if she's listening but she still doesn't quite look convinced.

"It's just hard for me to believe. That you're marrying my brother."

"Why? I just told you how we met "

"Yeah. But anyone can come up with a story like that." And that hit her like a truck. "I'm having a hard time believing the basics of your relationship. Maybe you would not like to hear about his ex girlfriends.."

"Is that so... I'm actually curious"

"I'll tell you then. Even as a student, he was great at studying and sports, and he was really popular too. So, i guess he never really needen to look for a girlfriend. Then, out of nowhere, he shows up living with someone he says he is engaged too. It's hard to believe, that's all.

 _i'll give her that... I can't believe it either.._ _"not to mention...He's engaged to you."_...what's that supposed to mean?Exactly what i said!" Amelia has a sneer on her face. She seemed pleased with herself as she plopped herself down on the sofa.

Still lying down, Amelia started flipping through the book she has in her hand. She walked up behind her and look over her shoulder. "what book is that?"

"hey! don't look!" Amelia quickly shut the book, but right before she did, Meredith saw a part of the title.

 _did that just say, "Modern_ _Art"?_ _uh oh. I have to leave for Joe's soon._

While talking to Amelia, She realized that its almost time for her to leave for work.

"Bye Amy, I have to go now. You should eat breakfast. A good day starts with a good breakfast. And there's Derek's special juice in the fridge. It's good for you. I'll see you later!" Meredith rushed out the door.

"Jeez, you think you're my mom now huh?" Amy smiled. "Though i guess she is kinda like Derek after all..."

000

She thought about Amelia on her way to Joe's. She suddenly found herself in front of a pretty little flower shop.

 _I didn't know there was a flower shop here. Joe had been such a big help. I should buy him some flowers for the bar._

"Excuse me.. Can i have these roses, some baby's breath , and..."

000

"Good morning"

"Morning. Thankd for helping us out!"

"Thankyou for hiring me" Meredith smiled.

"My goodness!" She arrive before Joe opened, flowers in hand. A person sitting st the bar snapped their head around hearing her voice, and cut her off with a shriek. "A girl? Is that a girl!?"

 _that pink hair has got to be..._

"What's going on, Joe? You didn't tell me you were hiring a girl!!"

"Why do i have to tell you about everything i do, Rick?" Joe rolled his eyes.

"How rude! and u told you not to call me that!"

The person looked at her up and down. "who are you?!"

"This is my niece, Meredith. Be nice to her, Ricky."

"Oh... your niece?" The icy glare immediately warmed into a smile. "So... you're his niece? i'm a regular here.."

 _that pink hair... That flamboyant way of talking... It's got to be him.. No i mean, Her!_

"uh, um, may i ask you something?" Meredith said.

"yes?"

"Are you... the famous flower arranger Lilly!?"

"Guilty as charged." Lilly stood up and made a grand gesture of handing her her business card. "Lilly, Flower Arranger and Princess of Flowers, at your service!"

"I knew it... I'm honored to meet you!" Meredith gushed.

"You know who Ricky is, Meredith?" Joe asked.

"Of course... I grew up the daughter of florists! Lilly's my hero."

"How sweet of you. So if you're florists, then we're in the same industry. I'm sure we'll get along greatly."

"yes!"

 _i'm meeting my hero, Lilly, on my first day at work... this must be my lucky day!_

She cheerfully start arranging the flowers she brought. After she finished, she set out Joe's signboard and open up the shop.

Joe Lilly started talking about work.

"There's a flower exhibition next month and i've been so busy preparing for that I'd kill for any help i can get at this point."

She listened vaguely to their conversation while setting her flowers in a vase.

"If you're tired, why don't you just hire someone?"

"I can't just interview them, i have to see if they have an eye for flowers too! oh, i wish there was another me."

"I think one's more than enough..." Joe muttered.

"what did you say?"

"Not a thing. Now, back to the subject at hand... I think you've got a likely candidate right here. Hey, Meredith!"

Surprised to suddenly be part of the conversation, She out her flowers down.

"You've been flower arranging or whatever since forever ago. Why don't you help Ricky out?" Joe said.

"wh-what? Me?"

"...wait a second." Lacking confidence, She shrunk nack, but Lilly walked right up to her. He joking demeanor from before is comoletely gone while she earnestly inspects her flowers. "Your flower arrangement's pretty good. I'd like you to arrange my flowers and do some simple designs if you can."

"You really want me to...?"

" I never, ever, lie. I wouldn't ask someone to help me if they weren't any good. I'd love to hire you"

"Oh.. I'd love to work for you!"

 _I can't believe I'm going to work for Lilly...!_

000

"And do, Lilly askedme to help her with her exhibition while working at Joe's."

After she got home, She told Derek about Lilly, and his eyes widen in surprise.

I met him... I mean her, a lot at Joe's" Derek said.

"It was actually my dream once upon a time to be a floral stylist..."

"Congratulations, Meredith!"

Having the opportunity to work with Lilly made her so happy. But it actually meant more to her that Derek is happy for her.

 _what is this feeling? It's like i feel twice the happiness._

"With your job at Joe's and your flower work, You're going to be busy. Let me know if i can do anything to help!" Derek smiled at her.

"Thankyou but.." There's a pile of paper in front of him. He has so much work thay he had to bring it home. "You look pretty busy too."

"Yeah, I'm in court tomorrow. I've been working on this trial for a while now."

"Can i do anything to help?" Meredith asked.

"Just talking to you like this is enough. So many things happen during a trial.. it can really get to me sometimes. But i feel liek the weight's been lifted from my shoulders when i talk to you." He smiled softly.

"derek... I'm not used to praise.. so it's kind of flattering." Meredith blushed slightly.

"Really? But i'll only say it if i mean it. You should be more confident of yourself, Meredith."

"Derek.." His kind words made her blush, again. But Derek didn't seem to notice, and just glanced at the clock.

"I guess Amy.. really isn't coming bsck today.." Derek let out a deep sigh and threw himswlf back into his work.

 _i thought this before... But Derek's really good at nonchalantly saying really nice things. He's able to compliment women without even trying...Maybe he's a natural ladies' man...!?_

000

The next morning...

 _Damnit.. I overslept..! I was working on my arrangement designs until late last night.._

She rushed out to the living room, but Derek's nowhere to be seen. She looked at the dining table and saw that he'd left her a letter.

 _"i have to leave early today, so i didn't wake you up. The juice i made this morning is good for exhaustion. I left some in the fridge. Good luck on your designs!"_

And he drew a squiggly picture of a flower.

She laughed out loud. "Derek.. your drawing skills are terrible!" Imagining him drawing this picture brought a smile to her face.

Then she glanced at her feet, and saw that another piece of paper had fallen to the floor.

 _what's this?_

She picked it up and tried ti read through it, but it's full of unfamiliar legal jargon.

 _is this... a trial document? He was working out here yesterday..._

She looked at the time and saw that it's almost time for Derek to be starting work. She was weighing her options, when...

"I'm back!"

 _Amelia..._

The living room door opened, and Amelia poked her head in.

"Oh it's just you. I thought you were at work. I'm going to take a nap. Be quiet."

"Amelia!"

"what, don't yell."

 _what should i do...? If i ask her to do this, she might figure out we're not really engaged... But i can't worry about that right now!_

She decided to just go for it and ask her.

"Amelia, I have a favor to ask."

"A favor?"

"um..."

 **till next week. I aplogize before hand if you dont get an update next week. exams are driving me crazy!**


	7. Chapter 6 - Fiancé at Work

**Chapter 6**

 **Fiancé at Work**

"So this is where Derek works?"

Meredith looked up at the law firm building. She had asked Amelia to take her to his work place to deliver his document.

"You don't even know where he works?" Amelia spoke up.

"huh?"

"I thought you were engaged, but you don't even know where your fiance works?"

"uhm.. i.. never asked.."

"Don't you care about him? You don't know where he works yet you're getting hitched" Amelia shook her head in disbelieve.

"It doesn't matter now, we just have to give Derek this document soon" Meredith went in the building and stormed into the front desk.

"Uhm.. excuse me, i'm looking for Derek Shepherd.."

The woman on the doesk looked up "Mr. Shepherd? Do you have an appointment?"

"umm..no.. i just need to give him something"

 _damn.. what should i say?_ "And who are you?" She asked again.

Before Meredith could answer, Amelia spoke up.

"I'm his sister and she is his fiance"

"h-hey!"

 _crap!_ She did not wan't to tell them that she is his fiance. But after Amelia spoke up, all heads in the office turned around to her. Realizing that everyone had heard the last part she cursed inwardly as the chatter got louder.

"Did she say Mr. Shepherd's fiance?"

"I didn't know he was engaged!"

"How lucky she is!"

 _we were just pretending to be engaged for Derek's mother's sake. But now his whole office knows about it. This is just getting bigger and bigger_ "Excuse me" A man's voice cut through her thoughts, she turned around to see a man who likely looked like Derek's colleague. "Are you really Shepherd's Fiance?"

"Y-yes" She sighed, And tried her best to smile.

"Congratulations, We didn't know he is engaged."

"Thankyou sir" Meredith smiled.

"What brings you here?" He asked.

"We're here to deliver a document he left at home" Amelia spoke up. "i'm his sister"

"oh, how polite. Derek left to the court earlier, he has an early hearing" He informed.

"If he had left, perhaps he didn't need this document.." Meredith thought.

"Yes, probably. He is a great lawyer, very thorough. He puts himself into the situation, many clients love that. He is a great asset to this law firm." His boss complimented him.

 _wow, sounds like is very good after all._ "Thankyou, He'll love to hear that from you himself. And if he has already gone to court, do you mind holding on this document and give it to him later?" Mer asked.

"Or you can go to the hearing yourself." He suggested.

"Am i allowed to do that?"

"Yes, the hearing is open to public. You can watch if you want. Here's the address of the court house" He gave her a paper with address and smile to her.

"Thankyou then!" She smiled politely and left the office.

She had asked Amelia if she wanna tag along, Amy said she is free and will go with her to watch the hearing.

They arrived at the court house, a few minutes before the hearing are scheduled to start.

"Wow never been inside here before" Amelia said in ashtonishment.

Meredith nodded in agreement. This is definitely way cooler than the ones she saw in TV.

"He's not expecting us, i think it's best if we sit on the corner.." Meredith thought.

"okay" Amelia and Her sat on the very corner of the room.

The door opened and The judge along the attorney and defenders came in.

"Oh there's my big brother" Amelia spoke up.

Derek walked in carrying a big stack of paper in his hands along with his briefcase. Dressed in his normal gray suit.

 _He looks so serious, and proffesional._ _And i didn't know he wears glasses in court. He looks so reliable and... handsome.._ _This made her heart sped up and skipped a beat._ The hearing started right after. The judge and lawyers were introduced. She then realized this is a Divorce hearing. She kept watching Derek with interest as he work with his client.

"Objection! question is violating the rules your honor!"

Derek's booming voice cut through the room as she watched him in awe, his voice is full of autorithy

 _She never watched anything like this before, atleast not in real life. This may be just a divorve case not murder or crime. But is is just as intense for her._ A few hours passed. The hearing got dissmissed. Most people had left the room. Derek still haven't notice Her and Amelia sitting in the corner.

Derek took off his glasses and sighed heavily.

Meredith did not know why he looked so solemn. She didn't know much but form the looks of it. He was definitely winning.

"Why does he look like that? He was winning" She said to Amelia in hushed voice.

She shrugged. "Who knows? maybe he just got things in his head. But he surely is good at what he does." Amelia smiled.

"hey! don't talk to loud.. "

"...oh..." Derek looked up to see both her and Amelia sitting there. He looked surprised and confused at first but then it was quickly covered by a blush. He motioned for them to wait for him outside as he left the room.

000

" I didn't know you guys would be here" Derek smiled as he approached them outside the building.

"That was so intense Derek! I never saw you working in court" Meredith smiled.

"It is just a normal hearing. I know they make it interesting on TV but i guess the real one is quite boring." He chuckled.

Meredith shook her head " No! It was exciting and you were great in there!"

Derek looked at her and raked his hand into his hair. Clearly hiding his blush.

"Yeah that was great Derek." Amelia smirked. " But i can't believe you don't even know where he works and this is the first time you watch him in court." Amelia's voice became sharp as she looked at Meredith in disbelieve.

"I never asked him.." Meredith protested.

"You're not even married yet and you already don't care about my brother.." Amelia rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, thankyou for bringing this to me" Derek smiled yet again.

"No problem at all..." She said back.

As they talked, Derek's colleague they met earlier walked by.

"Is your hearing over, Derek?" He asked Derek.

"Yes, I think it went well." He gave him a different smile from before, more proffesional.

"Thankyou for your help earlier." Meredith spoke up to thank him.

"I should say the same to you. You've got a really great fiance, seeing as she's willing to come all this way just to deliver papers for you."

"Huh?" Derek said confused at that information.

"Good job finding such a nice girl!"

 _sorry Derek... I had to tell everyone at the office that i'm your fiance..._

She gave Derek a look, and he immediately understood what's going on. He nodded as if to say, "I've got this," and then looked at his colleague and smiled.

"Yes, i'm honored to have her. I'm sorry i didn't announce my engagement sooner..."

"Don't worry about it. So, are you inviting me to your wedding?"

"y-yes, well.. of course" Derek stuttered, not sure on how to reply that one.

"I'm waiting for it! i'm sure it'll be a lovely ceremony."

Derek gave him a vague smile. There was another hearing set to start soon, so they decided to part ways.

 _that was probably a shock for Derek..._

Amelia said suddenly, watching Derek as he left them behind. "I should get going. I might not come home tonight, either."

"You could come home for dinner, you know --"

"No thanks. Bye."

She rose her voice at Amelia's back as she walked away.

"Thanks for bailing me out today!"

Amelia raised her hand a little and kept walking.

000

After saying goodbye to Amelia, she got herself a coffee on a nearby cafe and set to work on her flower arrangements, when she felt a presence right in front of her.

"Found you."

"Huh?" She looked up.

"I thought it was you" He said.

"Mark... what are you doing here?"

"I was in my car and saw you, that's all. Mind if i take a seat?"

"Go ahead"

"Thanks" Mark sat down across from her. Then, some girls sitting nearby started getting really exicted at seeing the famous scriptwriter / actor Mark Sloan. All Mark did was wave, but the girls are losing their minds.

"You are good with girls after all. Not just because of your good look" She teased.

"Hmm... which one of us do you find most attractive, Meredith?" He asked.

"Which one of you..?"

"Come on, with that many guys around, anyone would pick a favourite. You'vr got to have one."

"i Don't have favourites... i like everyone..." She replied slowly.

"How sweet... but boring as hell." He shook his head dissaprovingly. "One of us has got to be your type."

 _it's true, i did think Derek looked pretty cool today...Does that mean he's my type?_

Thinking about Derek made her blush for some reason. A fact that Mark didn't fail to notice. He chuckled at that.

"Anyway... what are you drawing?" He took a look. "Flowers?"

"Flower arrangements designs. For Lilly, i'm sure you know her. I'm helping her out on a upcoming exhibition. And now i can't think of anything great for her..." She sighed.

"It's about facing yourself" Mark said.

"Facing myself?"

"You've had something that really moved you before, haven't you? Those experiences really shape who you are as a person, and how you feel. Maybe you shoyld try remembering those kinds of things?"

Despite his usual flippant attitude, his advise is spot on. Mark grinned at her surprise. "Maybe i'll have a coffee too and help you come up with something.."

"Do you have to?" She rose an eyebrow.

Then, Mark's manager arrived. "We should get going..."

"Already?" He sighed.

"Sorry for keeping you" Meredith apologizes.

"Don't worry about it. If you need some fresh ideas, call me." Mark left, waving to her as he went.

 _Mark only opened his mouth to hit on girls, but today he mighy have given me some really good advice._

"Something that moved me huh?" She muttered to herself thinking again.

 _oh yeah!_

She thought of the beautiful sunset over the cliff that she saw with Derek. She could still see it clearly in her mind. Maybe i'll use thay as a theme. Once the idea came to her, the creativity started to flow. She focused completely on the sketch, and got back to work.

Meanwhile...

"I never thought i'd find my big scoop here. Mark Sloan in love. This is going to be worth a lot of money."

Snickering, the man looked at the pictures he just took. Crystal clear shots of Mark and Meredith, sitting together and chatting in the cafe.

 **today is the last day of exams and i'm hyped and overjoyed.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Secret Detective

**Chapter 7**

 **Secret Detective**

A few days later.

She was showing Lilly her completed designs. Lilly took a breath, putting her design sketches down on the table. Meredith waited anxiously for her opinion, until she finally decided to speak. "You passed."

"huh?"

"Not only do you have interesting designs, they really communicate the emotions you put behind them. There's no point to an arrangement that's just pretty. You have to feel what the stylist wants you to feel too. Put it together, and let's put it on display on my exhibition. Of course, you'll get credit. Okay?" Lilly winked.

"Yes... thankyou so much!"

"Congratulations!" The boys at Joe's minus Derek exclaimed loudly as they one by one congrats her.

The bell above the door rang.

"Looks lively in here." Derek walked in still in his work suit.

"Derek!"

"Meredith have some good news for you" Joe exclaimed.

"Good news?"

"That design I was working on... Lilly wants it in her exhibition!"

"Really? That's great! I know how hard you worked on it.. so, really, Congratulations!" Derek placed his hand on her head. Everyone else grinned at the sight.

"What's that?"

"He just patted her on her head!"

"Boy, you two are getting along huh?"

"Maybe it's just me, but you two seem much closer than you did before" Joe said.

"well... we do live together..."

"That's not what we meant with closer!" Jackson exclaimed.

"But, if you're with someone all the time, you do become closer emotionally" Derek nodded sagely.

"I'd like to go all the way... getting closer to Meredith, too. Speaking of which, I havent seen a scrap of gratitude from you yet, Meredith." Mark said.

"She did just say thankyou, you know." Alex pointed out.

"I was thinking of something a little more... hands-on." Mark grinned.

"Here comes that devil's grin of his again..." George rolled his eyes.

"Why does she have to thank you separately anyway?"

"Actually..." She told everyone about how she met Mark at the cafe, and the advice he gave.

While everyone was talking over eachother, Derek picked up one of her many designs and studied it.

"These orange flowers..."

"I thought of the sunset i saw with you.. it was so beautiful..It was something that just stays memorably in my heart.." She looked at Derek and smiled. He gave her a surprised look in return. Derek looked down at the design sheet. "It's in mine too.. The sunset has made it's mark on me too.."

 _Derek's just staring at her design. Does he like it? He looks like he's thinking about something. What's he thinking about...?_

000

"I didn't realize how late it got."

"We were all having fun, after all."

On their way home from Joe's, they were both a little tipsy as they walked through the city streets.

"Why do you guys like baseball so much?" She asked.

"We've got a game coming up. We had to go over our plan of attack."

"Really? when's you next game?"

"Didn't i tell you? The end of the month. We're going to training camp this weekend. You want to join us, Meredith?"

 _training camp? that sounds like fun.._

"Maybe i will..."

Derek stopped, staring at something. She followed his gaze, and saw Amelia walking a little ahead of them. She started to call out to her, but Derek grabbed her arm and stopped her. He pulled her behind a alley between buildings.

"Get off the street. We can't let her see us.." Derek held her close behind the narrow alley. And she heard his low voice above her. "I wonder where he's off to.."

She looked ahead and saw Amelia's gone. "Oh no, did we lose her?"

"He just turned into that alley, we can still catch up. Lets go!"

Derek took her by the hand, and they set off to follow Amelia.

"This is one dark alley."

"He just went in there" Amelia entered one of the buildings, seemingly unaware that she's being followed.

"Is that a shop or something?" Derek asked.

"It looks like a bar. But i can't see inside"

Derek expression darkened with worry. "I'm going in."

"I'm going with you" Meredith demanded.

"You should stay here. Things might get dangerous."

"I'll be fine... Let me go with you"

"okay..." He squeezed her hand. "But you have to promise me you'll stay right next to me."

Derek opened the door, grasoing her hand tightly.

"is this place..."

"A gallery?" Several paintings are displayed on the walls. While they were looking around curiously, Amelia appeared out of the back room

"What the hell are you guys doing here!?"

"What are you doing in a place like this?" Derek countered.

"i'm..."

"Oh? This painting here..." Meredith said.

"What is it?"

She was just glancing around at the paintings when a notation catched her eye. "Artist: Amelia Shepherd".

"Amelia... did you paint this?"

"Amy, what's going on?"

"I didn't think you'd find out like this..." She let out a big sigh, resigned to the fact that he can't talk her way out anymore. "It doesn't matter anymore. I know you're telling dad, so just get on with it."

"Hold on. I want to hear what this is all about first" Derek said.

Amelia looked hesistant, but started to speak. "...i've always loved to paint. So i actually wanted to go to art school, not university. I was going to give up my dream of being an artist,but after getting a job offer, the reality of being a company worker hit me, i realized that i wasn't ready to let it go. So, i rejected the offer and kept painting. I brought my paintings to a lot of galleries, but they all refused to even look at them. This was the only place that gave my work a chance. Not only that, they agreed to put them on display. So in return, i've been helping them out here during the day, and using this place as my studio at night."

"It's great!" Both Derek and Meredith exclaimed at the same time.

"huh?"Amelia was surprised by their identical reaction.

"It's brilliant! You're so talented!" Meredith said.

"I think so too. Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Derek said.

"I didn't tell dad cause i know he'd be against it."

"You should be honest. I'll be there for you, if you want"

He thought for a while then said with a small smile. " I'll think about it. Thankyou"

000

"I thought you'd be against it" Amelia said later on, on their way back home.

"Why?" Derek asked.

"I couldn't tell Dad's golden child that his younger sister wants to be a starving artist."

Derek looked sad for a moment. "I would've been on your side though"

"I know, i'll come to you if i ever need anything." Amelia smiled.

"It's so strange though.." Meredith said.

"What is?"

"Um...You know... I know you're siblings, but Derek, your drawing skills are, well, um.. But on the other hand, Amelia is really good."

"What about my drawing skills?" Derek raised an eyebrow.

"She's saying they suck" Amy exclaimed. "Art is the only thing you suck at Der. That's a fact"

"Nobody ever told me... I thought i was pretty good at it." He frowned.

"what!?"

"The truth comes out" Derek stood there in surprise, while Amelia and her looked at each other and laughed. "I think i just found a chink in my brother's armor.."

"Seriously... he's perfect in every other way..."

"What are you two laughing about?" She had never seen Derek pout like this before.

"You're so cute, Derek" She said to him spontaniously.

"c-cute? I've never heard that before..."

"I think she got the bet of you bro.."

"You guys are so mean..." Derek pouted even more at first, but eventually, he's smiling along with them.

000

Amelia didn't come down for breakfast so Meredith went to her room to get her. She called to him from outside her room, but there's no answer. She gently opened the door to the guest room...

"You've got to be kidding!"

"What's wrong?"

When she saw her room, she couldn't help shouting. Hearing her voice, Derek came over from the kitchen.

"Her things are all gone..." Derek said absent-mindedly.

"The bedding's all folded up too"

"There's a painting"

A hugr painting is leaning up against the wall. He's painted a portrait of Derek and Meredith together, laughing.

"That kid..."

"There's message on the back."

 _'i'll talk to dad, thanks for everything._

 _P.S. You two look great together'_

Derek smiled wryly, but his eyes seemed happy. Derek rushed back to the kitchen after realizing he was late. She started to followe him, but she stopped halfway.

 _this painting.. i wonder what she was thinking when she painted this._

In the painting, the two of them are leaning into one another, likr a pair of lovers. Feeling warmth spread through her heart, she headed back to the kitchen, where Derek is waiting.

 ** _Next week..._**

 ** _She joined the Joe's crew at their baseball camp, but something about Derek worried her._**

 ** _[Derek] "I can't seem to relax... maybe since i'm not in the same room as you."_**

 ** _Could he be a natural lady-killer?!_**

 _*Putting a short synopsis from now on for the next chapter. Just so you know what you're looking forward to next week ;). Thanks for the reviews!*_

 _i got only one chapter left in storagr for next week, gotta start writing up. And i realized di haven't update Together Again in so long! forgive me. I shall divide my time to write more efficiently. thanks for putting up with me._


	9. Chapter 8 - A Night at Training Camp

**Chapter 8**

 **A Night at Training Camp**

"here we are!"

"It's been a while since we've been here"

"woah, it's as big as i remember"

Everyone got out of the car and started stretching. For the next two days, they'll be staying at a villa while the boys do their training camp.

"Cut the crap and come get your bags, would you?" Alex said loudly.

"Are these your bags? I'll take them."

When Meredith reached out for the bag of baseball equipment, Derek picked it up a second faster. "This one's heavy, so i'll take it"

"At least let me carry something"

"Then could you get the lighter bags in the back?"

"Sure.. Thanks"

"Your welcome" He smiled. Derek lifted the heavy bags with ease. She carried the lighter bags and caught up to him.

 _so here we are living together again.. nothing's changed since the first time. We are still sleeping in the same room. Seeing as Amelia's huge paintiny being left in the guest room makes it unusable. We both sleep so soundly at night, it's as if we're really living as a couple._

"Would you like me to get those for you too, Meredith?" Derek turned around whilr walking ahead of her.

"I'm fine"

"Have we decided what rooms we're in?" Jackson spoke up.

"Didn't i tell you? You're in the front room, George..." Joe told them.

She got into the room in the back corner, and Derek's in the room next to her.

 _next to Derek huh..._

"Oh right.. Meredith. Why don't you stop by my room sometime? I'd be more than happy to... have you." Mark flirted.

"Knock it off, Sloan" Alex yet again.

"Since you're in the next room, should i drop off your bags too?" Derek asked kindly.

"n-no, it's okay"

 _it shouldn't surprise me that he doesn't see me as a woman.. but it stings a bit..._

000

Everyone changed into their uniforms and started throwing balls around. She took on water girl duty while watching them practice.

"Your balls are real fast today, Shepherd. Even faster than mine, and i'm the pitcher" Alex said.

"Yeah, my shoulder's in good shape today."

While she watched Derek, Joe sat down next to her. She hold a cup to Joe and he gulped it down fast.

"Phew"

"You want more?"

"Thanks"

"By the way, how's it going, living with Derek?" Joe asked.

"We get along great. He's such a nice guy, like a big brother, you know?"

"A big brother, huh?" Joe chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing... But if Derek's your older brother... i guess you're a Moll Flanders type!"

"What? What do you mean?" She frowned.

"Well..."

Before he coukd finish, Joe was called back by the others to help them practice. With that, Joe head back onto the field.

 _a Moll Flanders type...? Does he mean i'm like, in love with my brother?_

 _i like Derek, but not like that..._

 _What was Joe thinking, mentioning something like that?!_

000

"As per tradition, let the training camp barbeque begin!"

"Cheers!" They all shout loudly.

They must have been thirsty after training, because they all started gulping down their beers.

Everything the manager had made had turned out delicious, and everyone kept drinking, way beyond what they usually do.

"I'm having a yacht party to celebrate ny new Series next week, wanna come?" Mark told everyone.

"Hell yeah!"

"You could take me along too"

"I have to work late so i'll let you know later." Derek answered.

"How about you, Meredith?" Joe asked.

"I..."

"No need to ask her. She's going, wether she likes it or not." Mark anounced.

"I am?"

"Well you haven't thanked me properly for the help for the designs"

Everyone groaned at being back to that reason again.

"You should go. I'll go too, even if i'm late" Derek smiled.

In the end, everyone'd on board. They were all excited by the prospect of seeing celebrities.

She looked up at the sky thinking about what she should wear for a formal party. Above her head, a vast number of stars shone brightly in the darkness.

"How beautiful"

"What are you looking at?" While she was looking at the sky, a slightly drunk Alex blocked her view with his face.

"The stars" She answered simply.

"So, how about a lesson on constellations from Professor Karev, then?"

She sat in the grass alongside Joe, Jackson and Derek, hugging her knees. Alex started explaining, turning his eyes to the sky.

She laughed a lot at Alex as he drunkly explained the stars which turned out as a disaster.

"Woah! Lawyer Shepherd was smiling watching Meredith's face!" Jackson said.

"huh?"

"He had a real happy look in his eyes!"

"You're drunk Avery. Want me to bring you some water?" Derek asked.

He started muttering something like " I was just telling the truth..." As Derek gave him some water.

Soon they decided it was time to go to bed. Though everyone compalined, they all help out cleaning before going back to their rooms.

000

"I can't sleep..."

Despite going to bed early, Meredith can't seem to fall asleep. She stared anxiously at the ceiling, unable to relax.

 _i guess it's because i haven't slept alone for so long._

The more she thought about things, the more alert she became. She decided to walk out onto the balcony to clear her head.

"Is that you, Meredith?"

"Derek!" When she looked over, Derek is also out on the balcony.

"Are you reviewing Alex's constellation lesson too?"

"What?" She looked at him like he was crazy.

"I'm kidding"

They stood there in silence for a while before he spoke up.

"Maybe it's because you're not in the same room with me, but... I just can't seem to relax"

"...That's a joke too right?" She asked uncertainly.

"Maybe... maybe not."

Derek had the same lighthearted smile he always does. She couldn't tell from his expression if he's joking or not.

"People call men like you a natural ladies' man, you know"

"Ladies man?"

"hmmhm" She nodded.

"Should i be happy about it?"

"Hard to say.."

"Why?"

"It's just that, any girlfriend you might have might be jealous."

He thought in silence for a while.

"What about you, Meredith? would you be jealous if your boyfriend was a natural playboy?"

"I don't know.."

" I seem...i guess you wouldn't huh.."

He looked at her so intensely it unsettled her.

"Okay, so what if you imagined that the two of us are dating?"

"what!?"

 _if i was dating him?_

"sorry, that was kind if a weird thing to say"

"it's fine"

Derek smiled that same familiar smile again. "On another note, i'm really glad you seem to be enjoying yourself lately"

"I guess i'm really depressed when i first moved in with you huh?"

"And there's nothing wrong with that. There's no need to pretend to be happy when you're not. And also... don't get mad, but... I envied you, a little" He admitted.

"Why? There's nothing to envy about at all!"

"Because... i've never loved anyone enough to be hurt like that. I think that it's really important to feel that kind of pure, passionate love... but i've never experienced it myself.

I'm a lawyer. All i ever see is the bad in people, people being horrible to each other"

"Yeah... thats true" She said quietly.

"It makes me sad sometimes. I start to wonder if true love even exists..wether if there's someone out there, that'll ever love me with their whole heart."

He was looking at the sky as he spoke. She suddenly remembered something, seeing the moonlight shining on his face.

 _come to think of it... he looked like this during the trial hearing too. He had such a sad look._

"Sorry to talk about such a thing so late at night. You should get some sleep.

Goodnight, Meredith" He smiled softly

"Goodnight"

Derek went back into his own room. But, Derek's expression stuck with her for some reason.

 _I wonder if Derek's ever fallen in love with anyone...I wonder what tyoe of woman he'll fall inlove with._

And why does she care so much...?

She just didn't know.

 ** _Next Week..._**

 ** _Mark invited her to his exclusive yacht party. The dazzling atmosphere left her overwhelmed, but even more of a surprise..._**

 ** _[Mark] "That dress is beautiful. You look cute."_**

 ** _Why is Mark going out of his way to flirt with her?!_**


	10. Chapter 9 - A Sudden Kiss!

_a.n - Thankyou for your patience for last week and your support espc the reviews i got._ _To answer one of your question, Meredith works as a Flower Arranger; She arrange flowers to exhibit or for plays or for party decoration. She works under Lilly, a world famous flower arranger._ _Hope that answers it. Be sure to ask anything that's unclear, i'll be glad and happy to answer it on the next chapter._ _enjoy!_

 ___

 **Chapter 9**

 **A Sudden Kiss?!**

 _"It makes me sad sometimes. I start to wonder if true love even exists... whether if there's someone out there, that'll ever love me with their whole heart."_

She couldnt forget what Derek said at the training camp.

 _And that shattered expression..._

Mark's yacht party is tonight. It's supposed to start after sunset, so she put in to work at Joe's until then.

 _why would he say something like that?_

 _and why can't i get it out of my mind?_

Not just today, but whenever she's alone, she always find herself thinking of Derek.

 _he always put everyone else's needs before his own._

 _that must be why i'm always thinking about him._

 ** _clang clang_**

The bell above of the door rang.

"Meredith! we're in trouble!"

"What is it Jackson?"

"Look at this!" Jackson held out a women's magazine. Splashed on the front page, the headline, "Popular Screenwriter Mark Sloan's New Lover, Revealed!"

"Okay..."

"No, no, look inside!"

She thumbed through the pages, and a shock ran through her when she saw the huge picture plastered next to the article.

"What in the he-"

"I couldn't believe it either. That's totally you, isn't it?!"

It's a picture of Mark and her talking, their faces so close they're almost touching. Looking at the Background, it looks like the picture was taken in a cafe.

"Your face is pretty well hidden. But anyone who knows you can definitely recognize you!" Jackson exclaimed.

"This cafe... it had to be when..."

"Is it the time he helped you?"

"Yeah.. it looks like we were..."

 _it looks like we're kissing..._

"I'm sure they chose that picture because of that. The article's pretty awful too. I felt sick just reading it!"

"Hey Jackson. What are you reading?"

Joe returned from getting some coffee beans from the back. She showed him the article and he grimaced.

"Did this magazine just came out today?" He asked.

"Yeah, i just bought it" Jackson Replied.

"Which means, they deliberately timed it with the yacht party. "

"We're playing with the big dogs now, i get it."

000

That night.

They were all on the luxury liner, ready for the party.

She was still overwhelmed by all the showy and gorgeous things around her when Mark took the stage to loud applause.

"Thankyou everyone, for making time to cone here tonight..."

After he finished his welcoming speech, the guests started chatting among themselves, and Mark came right over to them.

"So you all showed up after all" He smirked.

"You look different"

"You really do. You all right with what the tabloids have been saying?" Joe asked.

"We've banned the media, so we don't have to worry about them tonight."

"But-"

"More importantly, Meredith, you really know how to fill out a dress. What a vision" Mark took her hand, and she started to blush. Seeing her flush, Mark chuckled a little. "I like that reaction. Very refreshing"

"Really?"

"You came all this way, so would you do me the honor of a dance?" He placed his hand on her hip and led her to the dance floor. She felt a little uncomfortable at how close they were to one another, and she could catch the faint scent of alcohol on his breath.

"Mark...you're not drunk are you?"

"I drank a little, but no"

"but..."

"DAMN IT, Sloan!" A beautiful girl was right in front of them. She was glaring icily at her. "What the hell is this tabloid on about?"

 _i've seen her before on TV..._

"She's the one in the picture, isn't she!"

 _she got to be the young actress rumoured to be dating Mark..._

"She is, but i don't think it has anything to do with you, now does it?" Mark replied.

"What did you say...!?"

Their argument started attracting attention, and party guests started gathering around. She's not sure if they have nothing better to do, but some of them started taking jabs on Mark.

Some comparing him to his so called Famous Father like the tabloids said.

"So i'm always gonna be under my father's shadow huh.."

Mark whispered to himself despodently, then turned to the young actress, the ghost of a smile on his face. "So you really wanna know about the picture? Here's a new picture for you."

Mark took her by her shoulders and brought his face close to hers.

 _No..!_

Their lips nearly touch... and right as she closed her eyes...

"STOP!"

 _huh?_

She heard the sound of footsteps coming closer, then a commotion. She slowly opened her eyes.

"Mark! Behave yourself!"

 _Derek!_

Derek was shielding her with his body, and had Mark by the collar. He was breathing heavily, and if looks could kill, Mark would be dead on the spot.

"Even you know that there are lines you just don't cross, don't you?!"

"Derek.." Mark tersely said.

"You got something to say?!"

She had never seen this look on Derek's face before.

"Hey you two, everyone's staring, you know?" Joe tried to put himself between them, and lighten the atmosphere at the same time. "This isn't Joe's, guys, behave yourselves!"

As everyone surrounded Mark, Jackson smiled jovially at all the guests. "Sorry about that"

"Are you okay, Meredith?"

"umm...yeah.."

"Let's go." Derek took her handand started leading her away. She was worried about Mark, but she and Derek left the party together.

000

The deck was so quiet, it felt like a different world from the bustle of the party. They were still holding hands as the night breeze hit them.

"Are you alright?" He asked concern etched on his face.

"I'm fine. What about you?"

"Don't worry about me. And i'm sure the guys are handling everything back at the party. Mark's kind of a flirt... but he's not the type to force himself on someone like that. That tabloid article must've gotten to him. So... please forgive him."

"I know.. He seemed a little drunk anyways. Did you see the article Derek?" She asked looking up at him.

"I was really surprised when i saw you in that picture.."

"You could tell it was me?"

"of course. Right away."

"The article's bad.." She said again.

"Yeah, that must've upset him. But it's still no excuse for him to treat you that way" He shook his head lightly.

"But, Derek... you saved me. Thankyou." She smiled.

"No, i... guess i couldn't hold back, that's all... I surprised even myself"

"I didn't know you had it in you"

"Me either"

They looked at each other and laughed. She was tense before, but she finally feels it all started to float away.

Derek's smile really set her mind at ease. And he was holding her hand. She looked down at their hands, joined together. His hand is so big and warm, and so veey comforting. She'd rather stay here with him instead of going back to the party. She just wanted to be here with him, and look out at the ocean.

"Let's stay here a while" As if reading her thoughts, Derek said. "We're going to get teased or talked about if we go back anyway.. And that's not going to be fun."

"You're right."

"Plus, I'd rather stay here with you.."

"Huh?" She looked at him.

"Oh... nothing. So, what do you say about hiding out here for a while?" He smiled down at her.

"Sure"

Derek then pointed into the distance, a refreshed, happy look on his face. "hey, Take a look. The lights are glittering"

"They're so pretty, you can even see the space needle too."

"The view from this boat is amazing..."

Derek's hand still holding hers tightly as he spoke. As the scenery passes by them, they gazed at the city lights, feeling each other's warmth...

 ** _Next week..._**

 ** _On the day of Lilly's exhibition, she saw a familiar face._**

 ** _(Oh, that's...!)_**

 ** _But, is it the last person she would expect to be captivated by her work?!_**


	11. Chapter 10 - Waiting in Vain

**Chapter 10**

 **Waiting in Vain?**

It was the day of Lilly's exhibition opening. She had spent the last few days preparing for it making sure everything is perfect

She had just finished making breakfast when Derek came in to the kitchen, already dressed in his usual work suit.

"You're up early, you know you don't have to make breakfast"

"Hey, I need to go early today is Lilly's exhibition" She said starting to eat breakfast quickly.

"Oh right" Derek nodded. "I'll try to stop by later if work finish early"

"Oh, you don't have to"

"I wan't to. I can't promise anything though, i still have to finish work" He sighed. "But i'll try my best to be there tonight"

"Thankyou" She smiled softly.

"Okay i have to go now, i still need to prepare a few more things there" She got up.

"Thankyou for breakfast, You'll be a great wife someday, anyone would be lucky to have you as their wife" He said with a smile.

"Then will you make me your wife?" She blurted out.

 _Crap!_

"Sorry" She said quickly. "I don't mean it that way"

"It's fine" He shook his head. " So goodluck on the exhibition today. He saw her off at the door.

000

"We will give out ticket numbers now since the people coming are overflowing, can you help distribute them?"

"sure"

The exhibition was packed. There was so many people whi came they had to give numbers as a waiting line. She had run here and there fixing everything and meeting people. All the while she kept an eye on her design. Many thoughts ran through her head as she watched people look at it.

 _'that person, does she like it? she's been staring'_

 _'oh he just walked pass it, does he not like it?'_

She was also waiting for Derek to show up. She wanted him to see her finished design. And her hopes are down when closing time were aproaching and she began to pack a few things up.

"Hey Grey! There's a guy that has been staring at your design for a while, do you know him?" A co worked said to her.

 _Could it be? Derek came after all?_

"Do you mind if you tske care of these?" She asked.

"Go on, i'll finish it"

She walked quickly there when she saw a familiar back looking at her design.

"..- Mark?!" She called out. Somehow dissapointed.

He turned around then smiled widely.

"Meredith! I was just examining your work. It's great."

"Thankyou" She smiled.

"These are for you" He hand a boquete of roses to her.

"Oh- Thanks, these are lovely"

"I never gave any woman roses before"

"Really?" She rose an eyebrow.

"Yeah" He sighed. "Congratulations on your first design"

000

Derek ran quickly to the building. "Can i still make it?" A buquete of flower clutched tightly in his hand.

He entered the building, sighing in relief as it was still open.

He then saw her, and smiled. "Mere-" He began to call out to her then he stopped when he saw that she was with Mark.

A buquette of roses in her hands, she was smiling up at Mark seemingly laughing at waht he was saying.

With one last look he turned back to the exit door.

000

"I'm home..."

After cleaning the exhibition, she came home, exhausted. Derek was already home, waiting for her.

"You're pretty late."

"There's a lot to do in first days" She sighed. "It got so crowed we had to hand out numbered tickets!"

"Oh that's why"

"Were you busy at work too?"

Derek averts his gaze.

"We... had a walk-in client come in today. and i had to stay late and couldn't make it. Sorry"

"Oh, that's not what i meant..."

"It's going for a while right? I promise i'll make it some time and go."

"Sure, it's going for about a month, so whenever..."

Derek's smile was gone, and he looked a little upset for some reason. The sudden change made her a little anxious.

"I'll look forward to seeing you, whenever you can make it!" She said to him.

"I guess i should have made more of an effort to go today..." He sighed.

"That's not what i meant"

"oh, but i'm..'

They were both being polite, and then started laughing.

"We're both..."

"Kind of saying the same thing."

"By the way... Those roses are beautiful." Derek said pointing at it.

"Mark gave them to me. He came to congratulate me."

"Oh..." Darkness clouded Derek's features for a split second, though she couldn't place why. But his expression immediately brightened. "That's great"

"Do you have any vase to put these in?"

"i think i have one under the sink. I'll go get it."

"No i'll go" She walked over to the kitchen with the roses in her hands.

000

"huh?" She noticed that there's already a vase set out in the corner of the kitchen. There are orange cosmos inside.

"What's this?"

"Oh sorry about those" Derek came right into the kitchen.

"I thought i'd give them to you as a congratulation or something"

 _are these for me?_

"But i couldn't make it...so i thought i just brought them back home."

"I can stick them in a glass, they'll be fine"

"wait!" She instinctively grabbed Derek's hand as he started to open the cupboard. Derek looked at her in surprise.

"Meredith?"

"You...bought them for me, right?"

"Yeah, i did"

"Then, can't we just leave them where they are? They're so beautiful... and they look really nice in that vase.." She said softly.

"What about the roses?"

"I'll bring these to Joe's tomorrow, i had started to decorate Joe's lately. I'd like to keep these charming little orange cosmos for the house, though. can i?"

"Of couse!" Derek smiled. Seeing his heartfelt smile set her mind at ease.

She couldn't stop smiling. Derek bought her flowers. She appreaciated Mark's, but Derek's are special in a different way. But right now, she don't understand exactly what the difference is.

000

Finally, the weeked of the baseball game all the guys had been waiting for. She was cheering them on.

 _they has 3 point lead... They're all in good form._

She looked over toward the bench, and Derek looked back at her at the same time. Their eyes met in the distance.

 _He looks so good in his uniform..._

"Good Luck!" She threw herself into becoming their cheer leading squad.

000

"You're next O'Malley!"

George headed for the batter's box. And then Mark, who's sitting next to Derek on the bench, whispered to him.

"Hey Shep"

"Hm?"

"How do you feel about Meredith?"

"Huh?" Derek looked at Mark in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You two aren't an item, are you?" He asked Derek.

He didn't answer.

"Are you?"

"What are you going on about? Of course we're not"

"But maybe living together has brought up hidden, passionate... feelings.?" Mark asked again.

He again did not answer.

"Your silence says it all"

"...Even if i did, it wouldn't be fair to Meredith for me to just decide what we are. I mean, we each have our own reasons for living together..." Derek said looking to the ground.

"So it's not that you don't have feelings for her, but you just refuse to ask her out." Mark concluded.

"what exactly are you trying to get at?"

"Nothing really... I just wanted to make sure of where you stand, seeing as you live with her and all. But from what you've said, it looks like there's no need for me to hold back, huh?"

"Hold back? What do you mean, Mark?"

"...i like her."

"what?"

"I'm saying, I like Meredith"

"Why you!" Derek went red. "You still haven't learned anything from the party, have you? I won't let you toy with her emotions anymore..."

"I'm not toying with her emotions...my feelings are real" Mark looked at him seriously

"Mark.."

"Mark it's your turn!" Joe called out to him. He stood up effortlessly.

Derek's emotions are mixed as he stared as Mark's back making it's way toward the batter's box.

 ** _Next Week..._**

 ** _They all celebrate the team's victory at Joe's. But for some reason, Derek seemed a little different than usual._**

 ** _(Did the alcohol make me blurt out something stupid?!(_**

 ** _What could she have said?!_**

 _/one step closer to what you guys've been waiting for... but is it really what you guys wanted? i'm staying mute/_


	12. Chapter 11 - His Warm Back

**Chapter 11**

 **His Warm Back**

"So, in celebration of Our victory... Cheers!"

"CHEEERS!"

They clinked their glasses together loudly. Joe had closed The bar for the evenibg so they can have a private party. "All you can eat and drink guys!" Joe shouted followed by their joyous cheers of approval.

"C'mon chow down"

"Damn, i'm starving."

"Hey we're out of plates, can you get some Meredith?" Joe asked her.

"Sure. Give me a sec"

She went into the kitchen to get the plates, then sat them down randomly on the bar. And she said to Derek, who's leaning against the wall and drinking, "Do you have a plate and spoon, Derek?"

Derek did not respond for a moment.

"Derek?" she asked worried.

"oh, sorry.. yeah i do" He broke out of his trance.

"Tell me if you want anything to eat. I'll get it for you."

She got back to the table with the others and they started chatting, Jackson was talking about how energized he was when she cheered for him.

"Hey, she cheered for all of us!" Alex said.

"No. She was cheering loudest for..."

"Cut it out Joe!"

"Ouch!"

She knew he was about to say "Derek", so she smacked him hard on the shoulder.

 _Everyone seems to be having a good time. Of course they're happy about winning their first game after a long absence._

Their fun and enjoyment is infectious, and just watching them made her happy too. She noticed something though she also realized that she's a little tipsy too.

 _oh, where's Derek? He was here last time i checked._

She looked around. Then, she saw him from behind, sitting alone at the bar.

 _Derek...?_

She went up to the bar with a glass in her hand and talked to him.

"Derek."

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh?" Derek turned around in surprise. "Oh, Meredith"

"Can i sit here with you?"

"I don't mind... but are you sure you don't want to go back to the others?" He asked softly.

"Nah, I'm kinda want to slow down on the drinking."

 _Actually, i just want to know what He's up to..._

"Then go ahead, take a seat."

Derek stood uo and pulled out a chair for her.

"Again, congrats on your win" She smiled.

"And thankyou for your support"

"You were so good! You ran so fast i couldn't believe it!" She gushed, he did made a lot of points for the team.

"I guess my daily morning runs paid off." He said casually.

"Daily... morning runs?" Meredith was confused. "Even now?"

"I hardly miss a day. It's been my routine forever."

 _No way... I had absolutely no idea... We live together and even sleep in the same room..._

"I go out for a run, come home, drink my juice... i'm just used to it." He informed her.

"Could i go with you next time?"

"You wanna come"

"Id you don't mind having someone who's gotten out of shape lately..." She tried to joke.

"I don't mind but..."

"oh of course, I'm sure you'd want to run at your own pace and all"

"No, it's not that..." He shook his head. " It's just that with warming up and everything, you'd have to get up at 5:30, you know?"

"Wh-what? 5:30?"

"Yeah. Too hard?" He smiled warily.

"No, i'll do it!"

"Fffshhhh"

"Derek?"

"No, sorry..."

Derek couldn't hold it back anymore, and started laughing. "You don't really have to push yourself you know"

"I'm not! I really want to run!"

"You had a really intense look on your face though. Like, you were preparing for the worst..."

"You're terrible."

"Sorry, Sorry." But he was still laughing.

She pouted a little but felt a little relieved.

"But don't push yourself okay? Sleep is important when you're tired"

"Oh, okay... um."

Facing Derek again, she looked right in his face. "If you have something on your mind, you can tell me okay? we're... engaged, after all."

"Meredith..." Derek's eyes widen, and stared at her in surprise. Seeing his expression made her realize what she had just said.

 _Crap! Too much alcohol!_

She tried to cover " We may only be pretending but we're still kind of engaged right? And... as your fiancé, i worry about you"

"You're right" He then placed his hand on her head. "Thankyou"

Derek knocked back what's left in his glass.

"Hey Meredith" Saeki came to the bar startling them both.

"Hmm?"

"I'd like to thankyou for your support today, here's a token of my appreciation" He took two tickets out of his pocket. "Complimentary tickets for an art show opening next week. I go every year"

Mark glanced at Derek. He's just drinking, not saying a word.

"Thanks!" Mark held out the ticket for her. But instead of the pair, there's just one.

"Mark?"

"Oh, you'll be going with me."

"what?"

"I'll be intouch"

Mark walked away, calm as ever. As she stood rhere, dumbstruck...

"Damn, he's smooth" Jackson said. "I heard everything. So Derek... as his fiancé, isn't going on a date with another man be cheating?"

"C-cheating?" She gasped.

"...She can do what she wants, i'm not her real fiancé. We're not actually engaged, so it's no business of mine if she wants to go on a date. "

"Spoken like a true lawyer i see"Jackson looked amused.

 _Derek..._

Derek sipped his drink, expressionless. But, his words shocked her to her core.

 _He's just telling the truth. He's just telling the truth, but... Why does it... hurts?_

 **000**

The next morning..

 _beep! beep! beep!_

 _It's morning already? It's only 5.30! is my alarm broken or something?_ After the game and drinks last night, she was still tired. She started to close her eyes but she remembered why she got up so early.

She got up and look around the room, but he's gone, and his bed is already made. She quickly jumped out of bed and ran out of the bedroom.

"Derek!" She ran to the front door, to see Derek in a T-Shirt tying his shoelaces.

"You're up early"

"I wanted to go with you"

"I was going to wake you, but you seemed so tired i thought i would save it for next time..."

"It's horribly painful, but can i still go on a run with you?"

"Sure"

"Be right back!"

"ha ha, no rush"

She rushed back to the room to get changed.

000

She hears sparrows chirping. The streets in the morning are almost empty, and the air feels fresh.

"It feels so nice to be outside this early in the morning." She smiled.

"Doesn't it? Running when the air feels this clean is the best."

She knew Derek can run amazingly fast, but he's taking his time today. It seemed that despite her protests, he's chosen to match pace with her.

"If it gets tough, jyst stop. It's best to take it slow"

"okay"

"i Can't wait to see you improve as a runner, that is.. if you don't quit right away..." He smirked.

"You're... terrible"

"Hey, i'm kidding. We'll stick it out together."

 _But... i know there will come a day where i have to leave his home._

 _How many more times... will i be able to go running in the morning with Derek...?_

She started to gey really sad thinking about it..

"Watch out Meredith!"

"Huh? ACK!"

She tripped on the roadside drain and lost her balance. She started to fall over, when Derek saved her just in time, but..

"She didn't know if she stepped on it funny or what, but a sharp pain shot through her foot. In the end she ended up falling to her knees there on the street.

"Owwww"

"Are you okay!? are you hurt!?"

"My ankle.."

"You might have sprained it. Can you take your shoes off?" She toik off her shoe and sock, and Derek took a look at it.

"It does look a little swollen.. looks like you sprained it."

Derek's big hand touched her bare skin. Her heart won't stop pounding even when it's a time like this...

"Well you're done with runnung for the day. We shoyld take care of this right away. Let's get you home, Meredith"

Derek put her shoe back on, crouched down, and turned his back to her.

"Here you go"

"huh?"

"i'll give you a piggyback." he winked.

"b-but.."

"Don't be shy, it's okay."

"But there'll be kore people on the street soon,and.."

"Meredith" Derek gave her a rare severe look. "who cared about that at a time like this? Just listen to me right now, okay?"

She decided to yield to his firm voice. "You never look like this before"

Derek looked taken aback, "Sorry, i might have been a little harsh just now."

"It's fine" _if anything, she's kinda happy._

Okay, hop on" Taking Derek's hands, she got onto his back, with his help. "Mer, put your arms around my shoulders."

"Like this?"

"Yeah. Steadier that way"

Derek started back the way they came, carrying her on his back. He stops every now and then to fix her position, then keeps walking.

"This would be the first time anyone gave me a piggyback ride as an adult"

"This would be my first giving it as an adult" He chuckled. "I used to carry Amelia around or my nieces and nephews. They'd trash around on my back and pull my hair and stuff... it was hard work. But you're nice and light, so you're easy to carry. "

"Is that... supposed to be a compliment?"

"Yup. A really good one"

"Then thankyou.. what a weird conversation" She said warily.

"I know" They both giggled a little.

"I' really sorry i ruined your daily run"

"I'm sorry too. This was your first day, maybe we should have started with just some walking" He sighed.

"No, i was just thinking and got distracted, that's all"

"Thinking?"

"I was trying not to, but i couldn't help it..."

"What do you mean?" Derek stopped, still carrying her on his back. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Um..." She cannot stop thinking about the time she will have to move out of his house, it was temporary after all.

"Hey, Mer" Derek turned his head around towards her. "If there's something on your mind, you could talk to me about it. we're engaged, right?"

"Derek..." _Does he mean...!?_

"I borrowed that one from you. It just felt so good to hear you say it to me.. so i thought i'd try saying it to you." He smiled cheerfully.

And as soon as she saw that smile... her heart jumped out of her chest.

 _Derek..._

Her face was so hot, even she could tell that. She was blushing. She looked down to hide her face from Derek and whispered quietly. "...thank you"

"Mm. All right, let's go home!" Derek started walking ahead energetically.

And she buried her face into his broad, warm shoulders.

 _Derek.. i want to stay with him forever... i don't want to leave him. what should i do...?_

She have... totally fallen in love with Derek...

 ** _Next Week..._**

 ** _She and Mark went to an art exhibition._**

 ** _[??] "What are you doing here?!"_**

 ** _But, someone you never expected is there._**

Sighs* I wan't a piggy back ride from Derek...

Now the real things starts, you guys ready?


	13. Chapter 12 - Fiancé Caught Cheating!

_Thankyou all for the reviews i got for last chapter! I love it! and to_ _badassbrunette83, lol your comment made me laugh. Lookin forward to read more of your thoughts and comments. Thankyou._

_

 **Chapter 12**

 **Fiancé Caught Cheating?!**

"There's no swelling or heat...Looks fine." Derek checked over her ankle.

Her sprained ankle from the morning run a few days ago is nearly better.

"I can go out then, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. But you should put a cold compress on it, just in case. I'll bring you one right now" Derek got up and rushed back with a compress. "Here you go"

"Thankyou" She started chuckling.

"What is it?" Derek looked startled, watching her chuckle. "Did i say something weird?"

"No...I just thought, you're like my mother."

"R-really?" Derek smiled awkwardly. "I don't know why...but i can't help but worry about you. If you're my little sister like Amy, i'm sure i would've been an overprotective brother"

"Yeaaaah probably" They both looked at each other and laughed. Though, inside, she's thinking something else.

 _a little sister... is that how Derek sees me?_

Now that she knew how she felt about him, hearing the words "Little Sister" made her heart ache.

"Your foot is all better, so now you can go to that art show." He's talking about the art show that Mark invited her to. She's working at Joe's until the afternoon, and Mark's supposed to pick her up from there. "Mark told me before that it's supposed to be a oretty good exhibition, with lots of work by famous artists."

"Yeah, I heard that too."

"There's probably a lot you can learn from seeing other people's work. I hope it gives you some inspiration." Derek smiled kindly.

When she saw him smile like that, she felt a mix of emotions.

 _He really doesn't mind if i go to the art show with Mark, does he...? Even Mark appears to have intended this as a date..._

She and Mark had texted back and forth a few times after that, to set up a meeting time, and he had bluntly written back, _"I look forward to our date"_

"Oh yeah, i'm working late today, so don't worry about making dinner." Derek said.

"Oh, i thought you had today off"

"The office is closed, but i still have to go in. There's some stuff i have to take care of.."

"If you sort of know when you'll be done, i can come back and make something."

"Just enjoy yourself. And i just feel like eating out today. So don't worry about it, okay?" He showed her a bright smile.

"Okay..."

"Anyway, i need to get going. Tell me about the art show tomorrow" Derek walked her to the front, to see her off at the door.

"See you later"

"Bye"

Derek started to leave and then stopped.

"Oh, i forgot to tell you. I got a call from back home yesterday. They said my mother's test results are much better."

"Really?!"

"She's not out of the woods yet...but i'm relieved for now"

"That's great Derek... that's really great!"

"Thanks.." Derek smiled happily and pat her on the head. "It feels great to know we can share happiness together like this. I was going to see her on my next day off."

"You should. She'll be happy to see you!"

"Could you come with me?" He asked softly.

"Of course! But,... are you sure it's okay?"

"Ofcourse. It'll be weird if you don't come. We're eng.." Derek started to say something but stopped himself. "...Sorry, i should get going"

"Sorry to keep you"

"See you later!" Derek waved with a smile and left.

 _I really wish he was going to tell me to come because we're engaged..._

She head back to the living room, sadly. There, she saw Amy's painting through a gap in the guest room door. She and Derek we close together smiling.. _I wish we were really like that..._

As she gazed at that picture, strength gradually came back to her. Reinvigorated, she continued her journey to the living room.

000

"You're going that date today right?" Joe asked her later on at the bar where she was just finishing her shift.

"it's not really a date..."

"Are you talking about that art show Mark invited you to?" Jackson asked.

"He's coming to get me after this. I'm just going with him to something he already had complimentary tickets for, it's not really a date..."

"Everywhere else in the world, it totally is though?" Jackson smirked.

"it is..." George nodded.

"He should be here soon.."

Just then, the front door opened. "Oh, everyone's here."

"Speak of the Devil!"

"You're early Mark" Joe raised an eyebrow.

"I just couldn't wait for our date, so i came a little early. Even though i did want to meet you somewhere else." He smiled.

"How rude... what's wrong with meeting here huh?" Joe frowned.

"I kind of get it. We hang out here so much, it's not really the best place to meet someone to go on a date." Jackson spoke up.

"Right, It just doesn't feel special enough. Now should we get going?" Mark turned to Meredith.

"Yeah... I've finished my shift. I'll get going then"

"Have fun" Joe smiled.

"Bye..."

"Sloan! Don't forget, keep your filthy paws off Meredith, now, you hear?" Jackson warned.

"...why?"

"What do you mean, why..?"

Mark responded so seriously, Jackson doesn't know what to say.

Do i need permission from someone?" Mark asked again.

"N-not permission, but..."

"Let's save our discussion about that for later. Let's go, Meredith."

"Uh, okay." Mark pulled her out of Joe's

000

"...did you see his face just now?" Jackson asked the others.

"Yeah..." George nodded.

"He sounded like his usual self, but his eyes were really intense."

"They were..."

"Makes sense..." Joe said.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing really... i just feel like i finally see how things are coming together

..I just hope that all of this doesn't get too messy..."

000

She walked through the art show with Mark. Today is reserved for VIPs only, so there are art critics and celebrities all over the place.

"What a posh exhibition"

"It's a big deal in the art world to get your work displayed here. It's a real getway to success for a young artist. So a lot of interesting work gets shown here."

The beauty of the paintings is really inspirational, and Mark's vivid, interesting explanations pull her in even more.

Mark placed his hand nonchalantly on her back and showed her to the next section, when...

"Hey! What the hell are you doing here?!"

 _huh?_

She turned toward the familiar voice.

"I thought it was you. What are you doing here!?"

"Amelia! I should be asking you the same thing!"

"The gallery owner gave me a VIP ticket. What about you?"

"I, um.."

"Well, if it isn't Amelia" Mark greeted.

"Mark!" Mark and Amy looked at each other in surprise.

"Do you know each other?" Meredith asked confused.

"We're from the same home town. Derek's whole family used to come to our baseball games." Marke explained.

"My brother isn't with you today?"

"Derek?"

"I mean you're here, and Meredith's here..." Amy then made a surprised face. "Did you two... come here together?"

"Yeah, what did you expect?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"You came to an art show together... That's gotta be a date!"

"Amy, we just..." Meredith spoke up just to be cut by Mark saying "Yeah, you could say that"

"You can't be serious! That means..." Amy glared at her. "You're cheating!"

"B-but i'm not!"

"But you are. Going on a date with someone other than your Fiancé, that's cheating! You're having an affair!"

"Keep it down!" Feeling everyone's eyes on her made her break out in a cold sweat.

She felt like anything she said is going to be taken the wrong way, so she changed the subject. "By the way, Amy, did you talj to your father?"

"We're not talking about me right now!"

"Just tell me. Derek wants to know, too"

"...i told him that i want to pursue art. He didn't really take me seriously. So, i didn't really try pressing the issue."

"...oh"

"I've already commited myself to this, anyway. No matter how long it takes, i'll make him understand, and.."

"What are you two talking about?" Mark aksed confused.

Just then, Amelia's cellphone started ringing. "Oh, it's Derek"

"Derek?"

"He never calls me at this time. What's going on?" she picked it up. "Hello?"

"...Hey, Meredith." While Amy's on the phone, Mark whispered to her. "So Amelia doesn't know the truth about your relationship with Derek?"

"What do you mean the truth?"

"That you're just pretending to be engaged.."

"Shhh! He can hear you...!"

"So... i guess you haven't told Amelia.That's why she said you were cheating. I know you're lying for Derek's kother. But you've got to draw a linr somewhere, or things are going to get out of hand..."

"No way!" Amelia shouted into the phone. "But you texted me and told me the test results were good!"

 _His mother hasn't taken a turn for the worse, has she...?_

"...okay. I'll go right to the hospital. I'm at an art show right now. Meredith's here too, so i'll bring her with me...what...? what do you mean?" Amelia got a suspicious look on her face. "I don't even know.. what the hell are you even going on about now?... but she's your fiancé, right? She should be there with you..."

Did Derek just told her thag he doesn't need to tell her about this? she thought wryly. He doesn't wan't her to worry. She remembered how Derek told her to enjoy herself today. And how happy he looked when he told her his mother's test results were good... He must be.. really upset right now.

So, she took a step toward her. "...Amelia, give me your phone. "

"Huh? But..."

"Just give it to me!"

"H-hey!" She snatched the phone out of her hand, and put herself through to Derek.

"Hello, Derek?"

 _"Meredith!? why...?"_

"We'll talk about That later. I'm going to head to the hospital right now with Amelia."

"What?" Amy asked.

 _"You don't have to come. We can handle things here..."_

"No... Because... your problems are my problems! Thanks for your phone, Amy." She gave it back to Amelia.

"Um, yeah... Damn! The power of love is crazy..." She smirked.

"We have to go to the hospital!"

"Hey, wait!"

Without even stopping to think, she rushed out the door.

"A fake relationship huh..." Mark muttered to himself.

Meanwhile...

 _"Your problems are my problems!"_

"Meredith!" She hung up before Derek even finished her name. Derek stared at his phone, completely dumbfounded...

"So, my problems are her problems.. looks like i'm in trouble..." A small smile appeared on his face.

Then his sister came out of the building. "Did you get a hold of Amy?"

"Yeah, i got her on her phone. She said she's coming right over. "

"I see. It looks like mom's going to have to go in for that emergency surgery after all..."

"A surgery... What on earth happened though? she was doing so well yesterday..." He raked a hand through his hair and sighed "Don't worry Kath. She's going to get better. I just feel like.. she's going to get through this."

"I hope so.."

"Let's get back to her hospital room." Derek brought his sister into the building.

000

"It's faster by train than by taxi, right?"

"At this time of day, definitely"

"Then, let's run to the station!"

"Hey, wait!" She started running before Amelia had a chance to answer. She ran to the station as she desperately hope inside.

 _Please Carolyn... Please be alright..._

 **Next week...**

 **Derek's mother suddenly takes a turn for the worse!!**

 **She hurried to the hospital but...**

 **[Derek's father] " i have something to talk to you about."**

 **What could Derek's father have to say?**

Art exhibition... I'm actually an artist too (eh, sorta) i have an art page on instagram where i post all my art. I recently made a fanart of Jackson. Would anyone want to check out on my work? if so then i'll share my username. (I don't use my real name here lol)


	14. Chapter 13 - the Meaning of an Embrace

**Chapter 13**

 **The Meaning of an Embrace**

"Hey Meredith! Wait!"

They arrived at the hospital where Derek's mother is being treated. Hearing their voices, Derek turned around in front of the hospital. "Meredith!"

"Derek..."

"You really came... I'm sorry... i know you were looking forward to that art show..."

"Don't worry about that now, how's your mother?"

"Her surgery's almost over. According to the doctor, it shouldn't take too long, so..." Derek trailer off.

"Meredith?" Derek's sister comes over to us as we're talking. his sister look s surprised to see her here. "my goodness.. you came all this way?"

" I'm sorry not to call first. I just heard that Derek's mother wasn't doing well, so..."

She smiled. "sorry to worry you. she's out of surgery now, I'm her room."

"really?!"

"that's a relief..." Amelia spoke up.

"can we talk to her?" Derek asked.

"yes, they told us to go talk with her when see wakes up... let's all go together."

"let's go, Meredith."

"okay" Derek took her to his mother's hospital room.

Everyone arrives in the hospital room. Derek's father and sisters surrounded his mother, who was lying in bed.

"mom.." Derek said softly.

"mom, are you alright?" Amy asked.

"Derek...Amelia... and Meredith..."

"nice to see you again." Meredith smiled.

Derek's mother's voice is weak, but she has good color in her face. Everyone sighs in relief.

"we were so worried, Ma" Derek sighed.

"I was fine until yesterday, but then i suddenly felt sick this morning...i feel a little better now, though. Thankyou for coming everyone. Thanks to this surgery, i get to see all of you."

"I'm sorry i haven't visited you more..." Derek apologized.

"It's fine. You're a busy lawyer, right? A lot of people are relying on you. Work hard for them, not me."

"Ma..."

"And please look after him, Meredith."

"I will" She nodded firmly to her words.

She then felt a piercing gaze on her and turned around. She found Derek's father giving her a severe look. She started to get a little uneasy, when he sid to her, "Can i have a word with you, Meredith? I wan't to talk to you about something. Let's go outside"

"Okay..."

Everyone else is gathered around the hospital bed, talking. She followed Derek's father out into the hallway.

"It's nice to see you again. I'm sorry i didn't say hello to you sooner"

"Forget about that for now." As patients and nurses walked passed them, Derek's father stared her down. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?"

"I'll get straight to the point...Just what dud you say to Amy?"

"Huh?"

"She stayed at Derek's apartment a little while ago, right?" He clarified.

"She did, but she went home after a few days..."

"That's par for the course with her. She runs away from home whenever she's unhappy, and goes to Derek's place. She cones back after awhule, and does as i say as if nothing happened. But not this time...She came back, but won't listen to my orders. She's saying she won't work for a company, and that she'll live off of her paintings and other rubbish... I've been asking myself what coyld have changed...and the only thing is...you."

"Me...?"

"Since you've shown up, she's changed. Not only that, even Derek is on her side.

"Well..."

"It's the same with Derek. He never defied me before. He would always do as i say. But now, both Derek and Amy are... just what do you think you're doing to my children?!"

"But, i..." Meredith attempted.

"Don't lead my kids down the primrose path. Becoming an artist is a ridiculous, unattainable dream..."

"...Dad!" Derek came out of the hospital room. He saw her talking to his father and walked over to them. "I was wondering what was taking you so long...what are you two doing?"

"We're having an important conversation" Derek's father said.

"An important conversation?"

"I was asking her to stop encouraging Amy to pursue those silly dreams of hers. "

"What did you just say?" Derek's face flushed. "What are you taliing about, how is it her fault?!"

"D-Derek, calm down..." She saw that Derek was getting mad.

" Amy changed after staying with you. After spending time with Meredith, to be exact. It must be her fault."

"How dare you...that's a horrible thing to say to her!" Derek's voice rose.

"How dare you speak to me that way. Have you changed after soending time with her, too?"

"You may be my father, but i can still get angry with you..."

"Be angry, then. But, have i ever been wrong?"

Derek's face turned bright red at the impudence of his words. When she looked down, She saw Derek's hands are balled into fists, trembling in anger.

 _This is not good_

Yes. You have been wrong."

"What?"

"Just now...you're wrong for accusing her. Meredith isn't like that. I know that kore than anyone."

"Oh, you do, do you"

"I do. Because...i'm her fiancé!"

"Derek..." She breathed.

Derek met his father's gaze, sparks flying between them. After an extended silence. Derek looked away, and took her hand. "Let's go, Meredith"

"But..."

"Wait, Derek."

"I've had enough of this, let's go."

"Derek!" His father's firm voice echoed down the hall. Derek took her by the hand and walked away, without so much as a glance back.

000

They've come to a park near the hospital. As they sat on a bench, Derek muttered, "Meredith...sorry. I probably made you feel awful back there..."

"It wasn't your fault. I was a little surprised...but, I'm fine. So, please, don't make that face anymore...?"

"I'm really sorry." Derek slumped over, sighing deeply. "my father's already been like that. he's already so strict on his kids... Especially with me, because he said I'm the only boy, and i have responsibilities... you can grow up, but your parents always see you as their kid."

"that's true for everyone. My parents are still worried about me, too."

"but my father goes too far. His words 'Have i ever been wrong'? talk about arrogant..."

"But that's how much he loves you."

"Huh?" Derek looked at her, surprised. "What do you mean?"

"He acts like that bevause he loves his son...You know, this strange woman suddenly appears out of nowhere."

"You're not that strange."

"And if he didn't love you...he wouldn't have raised you the way he did. You're kind to everyone, and you always think of others before youself...If you weren't brought up with lots of love, you wouldn't have grown up to be such a great person."

"Mer..."

After staring at her for a while, Derek let out a sigh. "...thanks. My father doesn't know anything about you. "

"hm?"

"I guess i know you pretty well, Meredith. Better than him, anyway. Derek smiled kindly.

She looked down shyly, and saw their shadows lengthening on the ground. The sun is setting, straining everything wuth the colors of the sunset. "it's evenung already huh..."

"It's almost 5... It's almost time for mom to be having dinner..."

 _oh_

She suddenly remembered something.

"Oh no.."

"What's wrong?"

"I ran out of the art show without explaining anything to Mark! He's probanly worried...i'll give him a call." She quickly pulled out her phone. Just as she started to call him...

"Meredith..." Derek took her by the arm, and pulled her close. Next thing she knew, she's wrapped in his arms, resting againsts his broad chest.

He doesn't say anything and just held her tighter. She doesn't know what to do either, so she stayed in his arms, unmoving.

"...Sorry" Derek suddenly let her go. He seemed unsure of what he just done, and had a nebulous expression on his face. "I'll...go ahead back to the hospital...i'm really sorry." His cheeks are slightly red as he walked away.

What was that? she thought. And why?

He heart started pounding. On her arms, her back, she can still feel Derek's embrace. As hesitation and a glimmer of hope found their way into her heart... she gazed at Derek's back as he retreated into the distance.

 **Next week...**

 **Unable to ask Derek why he hugged her, she passed the days with this weird distance between them.**

 **"W-who is this...?!"**

 **Could Derek have an illegitimate child?!**

 _Hope you enjoy this chapter, one step closer~ Currently kinda stuck on how this story will end, so i'll just keep writing and see how it goes. Don't forget to review!_


	15. Chapter 14 - Being Parents

**Chapter 14**

 **Being Parents**

"Why are you giving Derek more food?"

"It's all about the same amount Amy"

That night, after visiting Derek's Mother at the hospital, Amelia had came over to eat dinner with them.

"look, my croquette is way smaller than yours, Derek"

"Don't compare them..."

"Don't make his bigger just because you like him. "

 _because i like him?_

She started to blush. She started walking into the kitchen so the two of them won't see her. She was just acting all weird all of the sudden. And it was because of what happened at the park...

 _"Meredith..."_

 _Derek grasped her arm, snd used it to pull her into a soft embrace._

 _"Derek...?"_

What was he thinking when he did that? When she went back into the hospital room, Derek was back to his normal self... She tried to ask Derek about it on the ride home, but...

 _"Should i drop you off at the art show, Meredith?"_

 _"no, I'll go home with you, Derek. I already called Mark... and explained everything."_

 _"oh, i see... Sorry, it's my fault that you-"_

 _"It's not your fault Derek"_

 _"You're probably hungry. Want to get some food on our way home?"_

 _"No, there are some croquettes in tye fridge. You said you'd eat out, but i thought you might end up eating home, so..."_

 _"Meredith..." Derek smiled softly. "...I can't wait to eat them. Let's get going then..."_

 _"Wait a second" She took Derek's hand, keeping him from starting the car. "uh, um... can i ask you something first?_

 _"yeah?"_

 _"umm.." She hesitate, but then just come right out and ask him. "um.. at the park just now... why did you...?"_

 _"Phew , just in time."_

 _"Amelia!" Suddenly, the back door opened, and Amy climbed in._

 _"Okay, Big Bro, now we can go."_

 _"Who do you think you are, just getting into my car and then telling me what to do? Where am i supposed to take you, anyway?"_

 _"What do you mean? Your place, of course."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I didn't get to really enjoy that art show. So i think i'll go again tomorrow. And it's closer to go from your place. So i'll sleep there tonight. "_

 _"What am i going to do with you...?" Derek smiled wryly and started the car._

Since he ended up coming home with them, She haven't been able to ask Derek after all.

The three of them started eating. Derek took a bite of the croquette she'd made.

"This is good"Derek smiled at her. As soon as she saw that smile... she averted her eyes.

Derek seemed to know what she's doing, as well as what she was thinking, and took a huge gulp of wine as a distraction.

"Um...what the hell are you two doing? Why are you two acting weird?"

"Weird?! Not at all!" They said simultaneously.

"You're even talking at the same damn time now. And now you're both blushing... Something's definitely up. Did something happen?"

"I'l go get more wine" She excused.

"Please"

"Don't you run off!" Amy said.

"And don't you talk to her like that."

Then the doorbell rang

" I'll get it" She jogged to the front door.

"Hey Meredith!"

"Joe!"

"Hey"

"What are doing in a suit?"

" Actually..." A small child peeked out from behind Joe's legs.

"Wh-who is that boy?!"

"Say hi, Jason."

"...hello"

"You have a son, Joe!?"

"Whoa, good reaction. Actuallyy, Jason's..."

"Is somethinf wrong, Meredith?" Hearing them talk, Derek came over. Derek looked surprised to see Joe. "Oh, if it isn't Joe!"

"So you two eeally are living together. What a sight" Joe said.

"Derek, look down..."

"Down?"

he did. "Ahh!"

"Jason, say hi to Derek, too."

"Hello"

"Joe... you have a son...?!"

"You two react in the exact same way... you're like twins, rather than fiances! By the way, Jason isn't mine. He's Jessie's son. " Joe laughed.

"What...? Jessie's!?"

"You know her, Meredith?"

"Well..." Jessie is Joe's older sister by three years. She's a really strong and hard working woman. A single mother who runs a company specializing in beauty products. "I used to see her a lot when i was a kidm.. but i haven't really seen her that much since growing up."

"She's really busy all the time."

"Do you know my mom?" Jason aksed.

"Yes i do, i'm a distant relative."

"Jessie's got some meeting in France, So i've been watching Jason here for some time, but i have to go to Japan tonight, as it turns out, so...I'm really sorry, but could you watch him for a while?"

"You mean here, in this house?"

"Did Jessie agree to this?" Derek spoke up.

"I talked to her on the phone. She said it's fine since you're family."

"but..." As she hesitated, someone who looks to be Joe's secretary stepped out from behind him.

"It's almost time for your flight, sir."

"Okay. So that's it then. Thanks, you two."

"w-wait!" Joe waved goodbye and left. She was totally floored. "He just... expects us to watch over a kid...?"

"I'l try to be good!" Jason smiled.

"How polite. How old are you, Jason?" Derek crouched down to look at him.

"I'm five."

"Five? You're a very good boy." Derek picked Jason up. "Wow, you're pretty heavy"

"Derek... you look like you're used to carrying kids around."

"I took care of my nieces and nephews a lot. So i guess i am used to it." He smiled softly.

"But What are we gonna do..?"

"We can't leave a child this small on his own. Joe will be back in a few days, we can tske care of him until then."

"Really?"

"I don't mind. Oh, but i'm not home during the say, so you're going to end up taking care of him..."

"I' fine, if you're fine."

"Lucky you, Jason. You get to stay here with us!"

"Thankyou very much." He said happily.

"Ha ha, you're so well mannered." Derek laughed.

"Hey, what's all the fuss?" Amy came walking in from inside the house. "So someone was here, huh... whoa, what's that...?"

"What do you mean, 'That'?" Derek rolled his eyes.

"Oh, i get it... that's why you guys were acting so weird...You already have a kid!"

"We do not!"

000

The next day.

"Jason, don't play with the glass, they're dangerous! Can you sit here? i'll get you a juice"

She's working at Joe's today, and she's also watching Jason while on her shift.

"I'm hungry" Jason exclaimed.

"I bet you are, it's lunch time already. What do kids like to eat?"

The manager slowly held out a freshly made, piping hot plate of omelet. He even had a little toothpick flag in it, making it the perfect kids' meal.

"Wow it looks so good!"

He nodded, looking kindly at Jason.

Jason put his hands together politely and started eating the omelet. "Yum! Thankyou mister!"

The manager smiled at Jason.

Then the front door bell rang.

"I'm soooo hungry" Jackson's loud voice rang through the bar.

"You sound like a little brat" Alex snorted.

"...there's a real kid over there." George's eyes widen in surprise.

The three of them came in, and notice Jason sitting at the bar.

"..You're right! A kid!"

"um, this boy is..." She was cut by Alex before she could finish.

"Hey now, you mean to tell us you have a kid, Grey?!"

"Which means..." George trailed off.

"It's Derek's?!" They all exclaimed at the same time

She rolled her eyes. _How many times am i going to have this same conversation!?_

000

"Is Jason Sleeping?"

"He's sound asleep. He must be tired from playing."

"O'Malley's sleeping too" Alex smirked.

The two of them are fast asleep on the booth. After hearing that Jason is Joe's nephew, they all took the time to play with him.

"I've met Jessie before. She's a real go-getter"

"A real career woman" Jackson nodded.

"It's really amazing that she's raising a kid alone while working"

The doorbell rang again.

"Oh my! Looks like all the guys are here!"

"Oh, Lilly!"

"Wait, who's this little boy asleep with George?" She asked.

"Oh, that's Joe's..." She was again, cut off before she finished.

"Joe's secret love child!?"

 _okay, that's a new one._ She thought.

Meredith then explained everything to Lilly. She looked relieved to know that Jason isn't Joe's son.

Oh, Joe's nephew! No wonder he's so adorable!"

Both Alex and Jackson shook their heads "Why are you even here? Joe's not here today"

"Oh that's too bad. But actually, i came to see Meredith today." She turned to look at her.

"Me?"

"My exhibition went really well, thanks to your help. I was hoping you could hell me more in the future."

"Help you?" She furrowed her brows.

"I's like to have you as formal member of my staff." Lilly smiled.

"Really!?"

"Yup!"

"I'm so happy... I've always wanted to work with flowers professionally...Thanksyou so much, Lilly."

"Welcome Aboard" Lilly winked at her.

"Good for you, Meredith"

"Huh?"

She looked toward the voice, and there's Mark. He must have came in while they were busy talking.

"Looks like that arrangement clinched it for you. I'm happy for you. I'll help you with everything" He winked.

"That's Sloan for you alright" Lilly laughed. Then began to speak in a more serious tone. "Sloan has his own motived, but the advice he gives is spot-on. The beautiful work you created is proof of that, Meredith"

"I don't know what she meant with my own motives, but drop me a line if you need anything" Mark took both of her hands. "Okay, Meredith?"

"th- thankyou"

"Do you really need to hold hands just for that?" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Oh look, someone else is here"

"Jason, please tell me you've been a good boy..." Walking into Joe's, Derek immediately looked down at her hands. She quickly yank them from Mark's grip.

He definitely saw that they were holding hands... even if he won't say anything, he saw.

"Great! Now all the boys are here! If only Joe were her too it'll be perfect!" Lilly exclaimed. "When's he coming back?"

"Hey Derek, when's he coming back?" Alex nudged him when he didn't answer.

"oh, sorry...next week i think.. We're watching Jason until then."

"I guess you'll be busy then Meredith. Working here, working for me, babysitting"

"What? You're going to work for Lilly?" Derek turned to look at her.

"Yeah she is. We were just talking about how She needs me to help her creatively." Mark piped in.

"What are you talking about, Mark?" Derek gave an awkward smile to Mark's words.

Just when she started to explain...

"Derek!"

"Whoaa..!"

Waking up from all the noise, Jason ran up and hugged Derek. Mark's eyes widen in surprise.

"I-is this... Derek would be the last person on Earth i would have pegged to have a love child..."

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Because he doesn't!"

000

"Thanks for playing with me today! Bye!" Jaosn waved.

"See you guys soon"

As the three of them leave, everyone waved goodbye.

"Man, they totally look like a real family."

"A happy family"

Mark stayed back behind alone as the rest file back inside, staring at Meredith as she walked away.

000

"It's great that everyone playes with you, Jason"

On their way back home from Joe's. The three of them are holding hands as they walk together, Jason in the middle.

"Hey, Hey, are you two married?"

"what!?" Jason's question caught her offguard.

"Why, why are you asking all of a sudden?" Derek asked him.

"You're living together, so you're married, right?"

"Well, ask Derek"

Derek blushed and he answered "Yes"

Derek gave her a look while answering Jason. "We're married and living together"

"Then you guys are really close, and love each other."

"Haha, yeah"

With both of us casually holding hands with Jason in the middle, it gave her the illusion that they actually are a family.

She wished that they could be like this.. forever.

 ** _Next week..._**

 ** _After Jason left, it's her first night alone with Derek._**

 ** _Next thing she knew, he's looking at her earnestly..._**

 ** _[Derek] "Because you're the only one i say these things to."_**

 ** _Is the distance from before finally vanishing at last?!_**


	16. Chapter 15 - After the Picnic

**Chapter 15**

 **After The Picnic**

"There's some flowers blooming over here too!"

"Woahh!"

"Don't run too far, you two!"

Jason was staying with them over the weekend. Derek had the day off too, so they've came out on a picnic.

"You wanna look for a four leaf clover, Jason?" Meredith asked the little boy.

"Four leaf?"

"Some clovers have four leaves. And if you find one, you'll be happy"

"Is it good to be happy?" He looked up at her.

She smiled "It's very good."

"Then i'm going to find one!" Jason started looking really hard through the grass at his feet.

Derek and Meredith watched him, smiling at each other.

"I remember doing the same thing when i was a kid." Derek said still looking at Jason.

"Me too. I remember I would finally gave up...and that's when i would find one."

"I used to be really methodical and search one section of ground at a time, but Amy would just go around at random and find one way before me..." He chuckled. "Our personalities were showing all the way back then, it seems."

"I guess so"

"Look! A lady bug!" Jason placed the ladybug on the palm of his hand and showed it to them. "It's so pretty"

"It is"

"Try letting it go?"

He nodded. "Fly!" The ladybug flew off his tiny hand, into the sky. Jason raced after ut, waving both arms as hard as he can. "I'll see you again!"

"I knew it..." Derek whispered as he watched him kindly.

"Huh?"

"He's always so polite and mature for his age...But when he does things like that, you can tell he's just still a kid."

Meredith nodded "He's only five years old..."

"I'm glad we brought him here, he looks like he's having so much fun"

"He does"

Meanwhile, Jason is standing still, looking at something.

"What are you looking at Jason?"

She followed his gaze to see a family happily playing together. A boy around the same age as Jason was sitting on his father's shoulders.

"Want to sit on my shoulders, Jason?" Derek suggested with a smile.

"I... i can?" He looked up at him expectantly.

"Yeah, go on!"

"Can you help us, Meredith?" Derek crouched down.

She picked Jason up and put him on Derek's shoulders.

"This... feels so nice" Jason breathed.

"Really?"

"You're tall, Derek. Are you around five feet?"

"Yeah, pretty much. I'm around 5'10 i think"

"Hey, Jason, that means you're almost seven feet tall!"

Jason was fascinated by this new vantage point. "Derek, let's go that way now!"

"Ouch, hey now, don't pull my hair." Derek kept walking with Jason on his shoulders.

She watched them walk away, feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

000

"Lunch time!"

Derek and Jason saw all the different things she's made, and said "wow at the same time.

"Let's eat!" Jason's happy voice rang out.

Derek started putting a plate together for Jason. Jason had a good handle on using his fork, using ut to shovel food in his face. The weather's nice, a perfect day for a picnic. Enjoying the picnic together in the beauty of nature is nothing short of bliss.

"You've got sauce over your cheek Jason" Meredith smiled.

"Where??"

"Come over here, i'll get it for you." She wiped the sauce off Jason's cheeck. "All gone"

"Thankyou. You've got sauce on your face too, Derek!"

"Huh?" She looked around, and sure enough he had sauce on the corned of his mouth.

"Meredith, get it for him!"

"w-what? um... s-stay right there, please..." she swallowed hard.

She reached for Derek's mouth. He was blushing as he waited for her to wipe the sauce from his mouth. She felt a little shy.. but Derek looked so cute. "There you go, all gone"

"Th-thankyou" They were both so shy, they can't even look at each other. They both looked down and concentrated on eating.

Within a few minutes, the large boxes of food are nicely cleaned out. Derek and Jason both took a nice big stretch.

"I'm sleepy..." Jason squeaked out.

"Me too..."

"It's because you're full. You two should take a nap." Meredith suggested.

Nodding, Derek and Jason flopped down on the blanket. Jason must have been really tired, because he's already fast asleep, using Derek as a pillow.

When they're like that, they really look likr father and son.. and in that moment, she knew that he was going to be a great father one day. She gazed at the two of them sleeping snuggled together and smiled. She put away the food boxes and took out her sketchbook. She should sketch the two of them sleeping later. But first... she sketched the grassy landscape before her on the white paper. She got involved in her drawing that she completely lose track of time.

"Working hard on your designs as always, Meredith?"

"Ahhh!" Derek looked up at her with a smile. She thought he was sleeping, so his voice surprised her.

"Are working on your designs?"

"Yes... Lilly asked me to start working for her, so, i want to be as helpful as i can. It's good to be able to do what you love.."

"Yeah. It makes me happy to see you like that." He smiled softly.

Then Derek looked taken aback by her conflicted expression. "D-did i sound like Mark just now?"

"Maybe, just a bit"

"Oops.. i was speaking from the heart though..." Derek scratched his head. She laughed it off, but inside, her heart's pounding.

What does he mean with that? She felt like she's getting hung up on every little thing he said...

000

The day after the picnic, Jessie had returned to Seattle and came by to pick up Jason.

"Are you there, Jason?"

"Mommy!" Jason ran as fast as he can to the front door. Jessie held both her hands out and squeezed him tight. "I' sorry, Jason."

"Don't worry! I had lots of fun!"

"We all went to a picnic" Meredith Smiled.

"Thankyou, Meredith. You were such a big help. Look at how pretty you've become... You must be inlove!"

"I-i..."

"Jason, aren't you glad your mither came back?" Derek cane out from the back.

Jessie's grinned and whispered to her. "He's hot. Is he your boyfriend?"

"He can hear you, Jessie!"Meredith blushed.

"So you're living together, huh? You lucky Duck!"

"Here's my bussiness card, call me if you need anything" Derek came up to her.

"Oh, here have mine too!"

They exchanged cards at the front doot for some reason. Jessie looked at Derek's card and looked overjoyed. "Oh, a lawyer!"

"Yes, i work for a firm"

"Such serious work. Maybe you coukd be Jason's new daddy." She smirked. "Just kidding!"

"What!?"

"No, mommy!" Jason wrapped himself around Jessie's leg and protested. "Derek and Meredith loved each other. That's why they're together!"

"Oh silly, I know that. You're the only one i need anyway, Jason!" Jessie squeezed Jason even harder. hey face got serious again, and she smiled to them. "thank you so much for everything. I'll give you a proper thank-you later. "

"please, no need for that" Derek smiled back.

"Come back and play with us again, Jason."

"Really!?" The boy perked up.

"Of course. Let's go to an amhsement park next time!" Derek patted Jason's tiny cheeks.

Jason looked like he was about to cry, but he managed to held it back and said "Be good to each other, okay!?" He then left with a smile.

Derek and Meredith waved goodbye.

000

"I wonder what He's doing right now."

After dinner. The two of them started talking about Jason over beer.

"The living room now felt so... empty"

"I thought so too. He was only here for a few days..." Derek nodded.

"One little kid makes such a big difference." She gazed over the living room. "Oh what's that over there?"

"Huh?" Derek picked up a wooden toy from under the desk. "It's a building block"

"It's Jason's. He was always playijg with them here."

"He must have forgotten it. Should we call him?" Derek suggested.

"I'll bring it to Joe's and give it to Joe."

A lone building block left on the floor. She looked at it, and a somber feeling came over her. "I miss him so much"

"Actuallym... so do i. It's like there's only the two if us now..."

Hearing him say that, she suddenly realized...this is the first time they've been alonr since he embraced her... and she suddenly felt awkward.

She decided to pretend like this is normal. "You know... kids sure are great, aren't they?"

"Yeah, they are. Do you like kids, Meredith?"

"Yeah, i do"

"How many do you want in the future?"

"Maybe two. What about you?"

"I want as many as i can... " He grinned. Then suddenly felt embarrassed. "what are we even taking about?"

"...i have no idea..." She tried to change the subject, but she felt even more shy and awkward.

Derek stood up awkwardly. "I-I'll go ahead and take a shower first."

"Uh, okay"

Derek left the living room, blushing. She sighed in relief. She wondered why she felt so nervous. Is their relationshio starting to change? She had no idea.

000

In the middle of the night. She rolled over in bed for what felt like the hundredth time. She felt so restless, there way no way she was going to sleep, she thought.

 _what about Derek?_

She didn't hear him sleeping like she usually do. She heard a sound fron the other side of the bed, like Derek was also rolling over.

"Meredith..." She heard Derek's voice faintly through the darkness. "Meredith...are you up?"

"Yeah. I can't seem to get to sleep..."

"Me either." Derek sat up in bed. "Maybe we should get something warm to drink"

"Yeah, She got out of bed, and they both head towards the living room.

000

"There you go."

Derek placed a mug of hot milk on the table for her. Wrapping her hands around the steaming mug, she felt its warmth spread into her body.

"Thankyou" She thanked him and took a sip of hot milk. It was so quiet in the living room without the lights on...and their voices seem louder than usual.

"Hey, Meredith. You said that... you feel lonely with Jason gone, right?" Derek broke the silence.

"Yeah"

"Ever since i got into bed, i've been thinking about...what would happen if you ever left this house... Just thinking about it made me feel...lonely."

 _what?_

"It's so strange, i've been on my own for so long. But now i'm used to having you around." Derek gazed intently at her.

She was a little taken aback, but she forced herself to sound upbeat and said "Y-You always say things like that, Derek. Thats why people call yoh a natural ladies' man."

"...no they don't. You're the only one who had ever called me that."

"I am?"

"After all, you're the only person I ever say these things to, Meredith."

 _what does he mean, i'm the only one?_

"Meredith..." Derek's intense gaze closed in on her. Unable to react, she just looked right back at him. The distance between them grew smaller, and smaller... But, just when her heart started to pound in anticipation...

A cellphone rang.

Derek quickly pulled away from her.

"...I think that's your phone."

"Y-yeah...I think it's a text."

"I thinj i'll go back to bed. I'm all warmed up now, so..." Derek stood quickly. "Goodnight"

"y-yeah...Good night." Derek dissapeared into the bedroom. As soon as he did, She breathed out a sigh of relief.

She was glad it was dark, cause she was sure she's blushing.

"...wait, that text" She looked at the screen and saw that it's from Lilly.

 _'Sorry to text you so late at night. Can we meet tomorrow? Let me know.'_

Tomorrow she was gonna start working for her. She responded to Lilly and suddenly remembered what just happened. If this text never came, what would have happened? _If he's going to miss me when i'm gone...does that mean that Derek also...?_

That would make her so happy.

-

 ** _Next Week..._**

 ** _Whenever she thought of Derek, her heart raced._**

 ** _[Mark] "Did you...fall in love with Derek?"_**

 ** _Will Mark's questions make her feelings undeniable?_**

-

 _Apparently this will be the last time Jason will appear in this story, i have no more plans for him anymore. Please Review! Thankyou for still putting up with this story_


	17. Chapter 16 - Moonlit Night Confession

**Chapter 16**

 **Moonlit Night Confession**

"Over Here, Meredith!"

The next day. She met Lilly at a cafe in the city.

"Sorry about texting you in the middle of the night yesterday. It was sort of an emergency. I hope I didn't wake you, did i?"

"No...I was- I was up.." She remembered last night and started blushing. When Lilly texted her, Derek and her are...

 _"After all, you're the only person i ever say these things to, Meredith."_

 _Derek's intense gaze closed in on her. Unable to react, she just look straight back at him. The distance between them grew smaller, and smaller... But, just when her heart started to pound in anticipation.._

 _The phone rang._

If the phone didn't rang, what could've happen? Would Derek...

"By the way, you seem different, Meredith."

"Huh?" She suddenly noticed Lilly looking her up and down.

"I feel like...you look prettier than you did when we first met." She regarded Meredith.

"W-what?"

"I guess you could say, you're glowing. Like excitement's just bursting out of you...Did something good happen?"

"No-not really"

"Don't play dumb, now. Nothing gets past me. I know from experience. The one thing that can make a woman more beautiful...Is love!" She winked.

Meredith almost choked on her drink blushing.

"Oh look, now you're blushing. You can't hide anything, can you, Meredith. Come on, you can tell me"

Dabbing her mouth with the napkin she sadi cassually. "umm... i'm just happy to be working with flowers, that's it"

"That's it? Really?" Lilly's eyebrow arched.

"It's something i've always wanted to do..."

"I'm pretty sure you're excited about something else entirely... But, i'll leave it for now."

She nodded.

"Putting that aside, let's talk abouy the job i have for you. A client will be stopping in soon" She informed.

"What...? Here?"

"But, you already know them, Valerie."

She furrowed her brows "I...do?"

"Oh, speak of the devil!"

Lilly turned toward the front door, raising her hand as if to call someone over. She can't help buy be surprised by the person who came to their table...

"Sorry to keep you waiting, ladies"

"Mark!"

Mark moved gracefully to theur table, taking a seat in front of them.

"You look as cute as ever today, Meredith. And Lilly, your beauty blooms as well as any flower." He smiled.

"Oh, Sloan, as always so smooth. George and Jackson should take notes!" Lilly laughed.

"Is this new job...a commission from you, Mark?" Meredith asked then.

"Indeed it is."

As she ordered the same rose tea that Lilly had, Mark started to explain.

"Actually, i'm writing a script for a new stage play. The last, pivotal scene takes place jn a flower garden. So, ofcourse, i thought i would ask Lilly to design the set for us. Feauturing a set by Lilly Bloom, our play will surely improve. After all, she's got the talent, and the star power."

"I'm a big gan of your love stories too, Sloan. I'm honored by the offer. But set design is really hard. You have to set everything up in such a short amount of time. " Lilly looked pensive.

"Yeah...you can't just stop everything in the middle and do it over, like on a film set." Meredith agreed.

"We don't have a lot of time before opening night, either...which is why i wanted to ask you for help with the designs, Meredith."

"You wan't to use my design?"

"I've seen what you can do with the work you displayed at my exhibition. I was going to put in a good word for you with Sloan here..."

She was cut off by Mark "But before she could, i requested your services personally." Mark looked at her and winked.

"Your flowers touched me so deeply, that i knew i want you to design my play. It's not just because we're friends, or anything like that."

"Really?" She was still not sure.

"Sloan and i have been in the business for a long time. We'd never let our personal lives influence our work. We need you, and your skills, Meredith"

"My skills..."

Their words really move her. It's the first time she realized that there are people who truly appreaciate how much of herself she put into her work..

"I know there's not much time until opening night...but will you two do it?"

"Of course, i'm on board." Lilly smiled

"Okayy. Thank you so much for the opportunity! I'll do my very best!" Meredith too, smiled brightly.

"I look forward to working with you, too. We'll make something great. So, now that's decided, why don't i take you over to take a look at the theater?" Mark offered.

"Will we be able to see the stage?"

"We'll have to do more than just look. We need to see how big the space is, and come up with set design ideas by imagining how it's going to look with an audience." Lilly started listing off things to do.

"I'll take you two ladies in ny car, then"

Mark got up.

With that, the three of them head to the theater where his play is set to open.

000

"Sorry for keeping you out so late."

"Not at all! I know how busy you are, too, so for you to go out of your way like this..."

"It's a man's duty to see that a lady gets hone safely"

On their way back from meeting at the theater. Lilly had other work to do, so Mark was driving her home.

"What did you think, seeing the stage?" He asked

"It was much larger than i thought! I guess it really does make a difference to actually see things for yourself"

Mark nodded. "The theater seats 1.000 people, so i guess it is on the big side"

"If we could fill that stage with flowers... I'm sure the audience would be really surprised."

"It will be wonderful. I'm sure you'll get ideas from the script as well. Let's do a more deatailed meeting later. "

"okay"

"By the way..." Mark glanced over at her, his hands on the wheel. "How long sre you going to continue your situation?"

"Huh?"

"Living with Derek. Derek's grandmother is getting better. You managed to convince your parents. By my estimation, that means you've done just about everything you agreed to do."

"So... you think so, too?"

"That's why you moved in to begin with, right? There's no real reason for you to stay, anymore." He stated.

"I know. I guess i can't take advantage of Derek's kindness forever..."

"Well, more like...Living with someone forever when you're not even together...makes it hard for you to really move on with your life. You're aboyt to start a new job, you should make a fresh start, too. I coukd help you find a place to rent. "

He's right, she and Derek aren't even together...She was well aware that living with Derek like this is weird. But, she's in love with him...No, this whole thing id weird is because she's in love with him.

The reality that her time with Derek will soon be over hit her like a ton of bricks. Mark offered her a wry smilr, surely seeing the depressed look on her face.

"...seeing such a sad face on you brings me down, too."

"I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to apologize. I know this isn't news to you, and you don'y need me to tell you."

"I wonder how Derek feels about all this? Does he realize that we'll have to stop living together, soon...?" She asked absentmindedly.

"Don't ask me, i'm not Derek."

Silence streched between them for a few seconds, before Mark spoke up again

"Sorry, that came out cold..."

"It's okay..."

"You've never talked to Derek about this?"

"What do you mean?"

He shrugged "About the future. About how long you'll live together..."

"No. It's never come up, either..."

"Maybe you're both avoiding the subject on purpose. Can i ask you something, Meredith?"

"Mmm?"

"Have you... fallen in love with Derek?"

Mark's direct words made her heart skip a beat. Seeing her reaction, Mark just sighed.

"I thought so..."

"What do you mean?"

"Before, when we were at the art show...as soon as you heard Derek was in trouble, you were dashing to the rescue. Even though you were in the middle of a date with me."

She whispered a "Sorry"

"I'm kidding. But you wouldn't do that if you weren't in love with him. You're like an open book, Meredith. You're just so honest, and i..."

Mark's about to say something but he stopped himself. He remained silent, his hands still on the wheel.

If Mark found out, that means Joe and the others might have known too? But what about Derek? Does he know how she feels about him...?

000

"This is his place, right?"

"Yes, thats right"

Mark stopped the car.

She took off her seat belt and started to get out.

"See you tomorrow"

"...wait"

Mark grabbed her arm as she started to open the car door.

"You should have figured out by now. "

"Figured out what?" She stared at him in confussion.

"You don't think it's... odd that i'm so interested in your relationship with Derek?"

"Well...you're his friend, so..."

He nodded "That coukd be one reason. But, i never get personally involved in my friends' romantic endeavors."

"Then, why?"

"Because I love you." His eyes met hers.

Eyes wide she asked quickly "What?"

"I'm in love with you, Meredith."

He looked dead serious; so different from the jocular Mark she was used to. She couldn't hide her discomfort. Mark's been nice to her, it's true...but she had no idea that he actually had feelings for her.

How should she respond?

But his honest declaration of love deserves an honest response in return. She calmed herself, and then said to Mark,

"ummm, I'm honored that you have feelings for me...But...i..."

He immediately looked down.

"I..."

"Ha..."

"Huh?"

"Oh Meredith...You're so easy to tease!"

She stared at him in pure confussion.

"Sorry, did i surprise you?"

"Of...Ofcourse you did! What are you trying to do, give me a heart attack?!"She glared at him.

"ha ha... i'm sorry.." Mark was laughing his usual bright laugh.

She smiled back at him, frankly, relieved.

"You shoudln't just say things like that. People like me are going to take you seriously!"

She giggled finally. "I'll see you later, then..."

"...wait" Mark's face was suddenly close to hers. He looked deeply into her eyes. "i..."

"Mark?"

"...no,"

Mark started to say something but stopped himself and suddenly glanced outside.

"...i just thought...the moon looks so beautiful tonight..."

She glanced outside "You're right...oh, is it that late already?!"

"...i'm sorry to keep you so late. Anyway, i'm looking forward to seeing what you can do for us."

"Thankyou for driving me home" She smiled.

"No problem, see you tomorrow."

She waved to Mark and got out of the car.

When she got out, Mark sighed deeply.

"I'm kidding, huh... But with her looking at me like that... what else could i say, right, Soseki...?"

000

Derek came home carrying shopping bags from the supermarket. Derek looked pleased as he looked trhough his heavy shopping bags. He started heading into the apartment building, but stopped.

"Is that... Mark's car?"

And then, right before his eyes...

"Meredith...!"

Meredith started to get out of the car, when Mark's face pull close to hers. From where Derek was standing, it lookrd like they're kissing...

"Mark... he's forcing himself on Meredith again...!"

Derek started making his way for the car, when...

"Thankyou for driving me home."

Derek stopped dead on his tracks.

"See you tomorrow"

Meredith smiled at Mark, and they gave each other a friendly wave goodbye. Mark's car drove away, and Meredith went into the apartment building.

"...So, That's what's been going on.. Mark and Meredith are..."

000

She thought Derek would be home already. He's running really late today. She started to get dinner ready, when Derek came home.

"Hey...what did you buy?"

Derek was carrying bags from the supermarket.

He didn't answer.

"Derek..?"

"...i'll go get changed." He turned his back on her and walked toward the bedroom.

Is it just her, or does he seem kind of out of it? She wonder what's wrong..?

000

"Derek... Dinner's ready!"

She called for Derek just as she finished getting dinner ready. But, there's no answer, so she went to the bedroom and opened the door.

"huh? He's not here..."

That moment...

Slam!

 _was that from the guest room...?_

She quickly went to the guest room

"Derek?"

"Oh, Meredith."

Opening the guest room door, her eyes widen in shock.

"Derek, what are you..."

"Sorry for leaving all this stuff here for so long. I finally got it all cleaned up."

He had put away all of the painting tools Amelia had left scattered around the room... and he's put a sheet over the painting of the two of them.

"I know i shoukd have done this sooner. I'm kind of bad at keeping up with this kind of stuff. My bedroom was too small for the two of us, right? Well, you can stay in here by yourself from tonight.

Sorry i inconvenienced you for so long."

"Derek... i... didn't feel inconvenienced at all. " She said quietly.

"Oh? but you're a girl, and i'm sure sharing a room with me was kind of..."

"Dud it bother you, Derek?" She cut him of " Was sharing a room with me...and inconvenience?"

He sighed but smiled a bit "...You don't need to worry about me." He said in a happy voice, as if to change the subject. Did you come to get me for dinner?"

"Oh, yeah... it's ready"

"Thanks for always making such good meals...But i can't let you take care if me forever. Let's eat before it gets cold..."

Derek walked past her, and started to oat me on the shoulder, but.. " I... Shouldn't do things like this anymore, either."

She kept her head down the whole time.

"Okay, Meredith, let's eat. I think i'm going to start eating out a lot when you move out..." Derek mumbled thoughtfull, walking into the living room.

She stared at his wide shoulders as he walked away.

Could he...be telling her to leave, in a roundabout way?

 _"How ling are you going to continue your current situation? You've already done everything you said you'd do. Maybe you shoukd make a fresh start?"_

Mark's words echoed through her mind. It seemed that Derek agreed with him, too.

Even though she haven't told Derek how she feels... She guess their time living together is going to be over sooner than she thought...

_

 ** _Next Week..._**

 ** _Suddenly, Derek asked to sleep apart. Though she wonder why with each passing day..._**

 ** _[Derek] "There's...something i want to tell you."_**

 ** _What will Derek finally reveal?!_**

_

 _i'm sorry, don't kill me, i still have plans with them, if i don't love Merder so much i would say Mark in this fic is quite good for Meredith..._

 _Now, I'd like to talk about the phrase **"The moon looks beautiful tonight"**_

 _I watch animes and Read comic books, so_

 _It is said that The author Natsume Soseki, in his life as an English teacher, supposedly saw his students translate "I love you" word-for-word. Soseki told them that's not Japanese (too direct) and that "the moon is beautiful" would be the appropriate translation._

 _A contemporary of Soseki's supposedly invented "I will die for you" as a Japanese translation for "I love you." So today, more in the context of fiction than real life, you could find a couple exchanging "the moon is beautiful" and "I can die for you" in reply to that._

 _This expression is often thought of as affectional, graceful, and beautiful._

 _This was why Mark said that to Meredith to actually say that He really do love her. I decided to put it in my fic cuz i love how it have a meaning behind it. Ofcourse this explains Why Mark mentioned who "Soseki" is in his last word for all of you who are confused._

 _And as for Lilly's full name Lilly Bloom, i take it from Coleen hoover's character in It Ends with Us, i loove that book and i love Colleen Hoover, and it fits with Lilly._


	18. Chapter 17 - Contract Termination

**Chapter 17**

 **Contract Termination**

They've been sleeping separately for a few days now.

Derek was back fom his usual morning run

"...Meredith's probably still sleeping" He mumbled.

He closed the living room door quietly, so as not to wake her. He started to go back to his room, when he noticed that the guest room door is slightly open.

"oh,. silly..." Chuckling to himself, Derek walked into the guest room.

"Meredith...you're about to lose your covers..." Derek whispered to Meredith, sound asleep.

He pulled the covers back up to her shoulders and smiled slightly. "I'll go prepare breakfast then"

"Der..."

"Huh?" He started to leave the room, and then stopped. "She was just talking in her sleep..."

"Derek..."

He gasped when he heard his name. As he gazed at Meredith's sleeping fave, a look of pain tint his eyes.

000

"All done"

She finished breakfast Derek made, and put her hands together in thanks.

She was alone in the living room. She cleared the table and got ready to leave. Derek had left for work. Much earlier than usual. He left a note on the table that read, "i don't need dinner tonight."

Since they're sleeping in different rooms now, they hardly see each other at all anymore.

Are they just going to keep growing further and further apart...?

"Oh, i'm going to be late"

She was working with Lilly on the set designs again today. She got things together, with a heavy heart.

000

"The colors on the top are weak. Let's use some bolder colors. Don't put those big flowers in the back like that. Move them forward. "

During one of Mark's play rehearsals, She was next to Lilly, assisting her while she gave orders.

"Write all my directions in the script, Meredith, so you can look at it later"

She nodded and started scribbling.

"The flowers below, let's replace them with sunflowers. Can you get rid of those ones please?"

She wondered why Derek suddenly decided now was the time to clean the guest room. She'd understand if he'd have done it right after Amelia left, but... what caused it to bother him so suddenly?

"Oh! this last scene is really beautiful, isn't it!" Lilly is grazing at the stage, a dreamy look in her eyes. "Two lovers, destined fir each other, but torn apart by space and time...forever believing in their love, until they are finally reunited at last in this garden... It's so romantic...!! Why can't something like this happen to me...?"

"It really is romatic, isn't it..." Meredith whispered.

 _two lovers huh_. She wondered if she and Derek will ever be together, so to speak... But...She doesn't even know how he feels about her...

"Good Morning!"

It seems like there's quite the commotion in the wings. Surrounded by cheerful greetings by the staff, Mark made his experience on the stage.

"Hello, everyone"

"Oh, Mr.Sloan! You came!" Someone said.

"I brought some refreshments for everyone, please help yourselves to them later."

"Thankyou!" All the women are looking at him with stars in their eyes...

"My, My, ladies..." Mark came over to where Lilly and Meredith are sitting. "How's the rehearsal going?"

"Things are going along well! Must be thanks to that great script of yours!" Lilly winked.

"I'm glad to hear it. After all, stage plays are always works in progress. Your flowers are literally going to make this play blossom." He smirked

"What a clever word play! Is that how you trick all the girls into falling for you?"

He tried to look offended "How rude...you know i'm too pure of heart to trick anyone." He laughed

"By the way" Mark turned to face Meredith suddenly. "Meredith, you seem a little upset"

"Huh?" She looked up

"Really? i didn't notice" Lilly said looking at her

"You expression is just slightly off today... is something wrong?"

"How could you tell..?" She said quietly.

"I know everything about you, Meredith."

"What's this?! Sounds like a big love confession is coming!" Lilly smirked.

"I'll be here if you ever need an ear. You might feel better if you just get it off your chest."

"Mark..."

In her hesitation, the producer addresed everyone.

"Let's take a break!"

"Oh, looks like it's break time. I'm going to call the office for a second. Meredith, tell Mark all about whatever's on your mind!" Lilly pat her on the shoulder and left.

She decided to sit out her break in the audience seating along with Mark.

"From the distance like this, you can really see the whole stage. Isn't it great?"

"Yeah.. you really can"

"But not when you're on stage. You can't see more than a few feet around you. Take a step back, and things that you couldn't see might become crystal clear. You should try it when you're confused or unsure if things. The only person who could be getting to you this much... it's about Derek isn't it." He said softly.

She was too shocked that he figured it out to answer.

"...i'm right, aren't i." Mark gave a little nod when he saw her blush.

Just like before, Mark saw right through her...She should just come clean. She told him everything.

"Actually... you're right. I just don't know what Derek's thinking..."

"You mean...you don't know if he likes you or not?"

"Um, well, how can i put it..."

"Sorry. I guess i was being too direct" Mark apologized.

" Kind of... but, yeah."

"That's an easy thing to fix." He said.

"It is?" She frowned

"after all, you already know that you have feelings for Derek, right? So, if you wanna know how he feels about you, all you have to do is just be honest and ask him."

"Ask him?"

"Yeah" He nodded.

"You make it sound so easy..." She muttered.

"Because it is easy. With someone like Derek, you have to be really direct."

Meredith stayed silent and lost in thought.

"You look unsure."Mark stated after seeing her face.

"To be honest..."

"You're scared that if you ask him, you'll ruin the relationship you have now? "

"That too" She sighed.

"But, it's going to end anyway. You can't keep a fake marriage going forever.

 _it's going to end anyway_

The truth of his words pierced right through her

Mark smiled brightly, maybe to cheer her up. "I guess i'm full of advice when it comes to other people. But the following advice isn't as easy."

"Even for you, Mark?"

"Yeah, even though i'm a scriptwriter... real life won't follow the scripts, I guess..." Mark let out an exaggerated fake sigh, and she couldn't help but laugh.

"If even you can't live your life well, then there's no hope for me. I feel like lately... Derek just wants to leave his life with me behind and move on." She gazed ahead.

"If that's true, then things can't stay the way they are, can they?"

"I wouldn't have a problem if i could do that..."

"Then i guess you don't care about him all that much, do you?"

"That's not true!" She exclaimed.

"You've got to love him more than to just let this end without speaking up, right?"

"Right..."

"Then i'm sure you know what to do."

She repeated everything Mark said in her head. She felt the confusion binding her thoughts start to untangle.

She love Derek... She doesn't want to lose him like this. So she have to...

"Mark...I'm going to... tell Derek how i feel! Thanks to you, Mark..i've finally decided that i'm just going to go for it!"

"Meredith..."

"Alright, let's get back to work!" The break is over, and the producer and Lilly came back. "Everyone gather on the stage please!"

"Meredith, let's make the final adjustments!"

"okay!" She stood up quickly, smiling at Mark. "Thank you very much, Mark!"

"You're welcome. If you've made your decision, don't worry about it anymore. Just focus on the work you have in front of you."

"I will" She ran over to the stagr, feeling like she'd made a brand new start.

Mark muttered to himself, watching Meredith go.

"Man...it's like i have to hold both their hands...not only that, but i can't believe i'm here helping my rival get the girl. I guess it's true...life doesn't ever follow the script."

000

"Welcome. Oh, Derek!" Joe greeted

"Yeah..."

"You're on your own today? Meeting someone?"

"Nope it's just me today" He shook his head.

"Meredith's not working today. I' sure you already knew that, though. I heard she's busy working with Lilly. It's her dream, so it's good for her!"

"Yeah..." Derek answered vaguely, taking a seat at the bar.

Joe noticed that he seemed different. "Is something wrong?"

"No... anyway, get me a scotch, would you?"

"Coming right up! It's not so bad drinking with just guys sometimes, is it?" Joe poured a scotch and placed the shot in front of Derek.

Derek knocked all of it back in one go.

"Man, you're really chugging that thing! I don't know what, If anything, happened, but drink as much as you want!"

"Thanks..." Derek stared through his glass, broodingly.

000

"Hit me with another shot, Joe."

"Hey, how many have you had now? I guess you really are in the mood for it today!" Joe looked a little troubled as he mixed some alcohol.

"Make that a stiff one."

"Don't go too hard on yourself. You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine.. the booze has nothing to do with it anyway." He shrugged.

"You'll really hate your life tomorrow if you overdo it, you know. But then again, you hold you liquor well, so i' sure you'll be fine..."

Derek stayed silent

"You've looked morose ever since you came in. Something must be up."

"...I can't hide anything from you, i guess." He sighed.

"Of course not. I've known you since you were a kid. You always put everyone else first, Shep. It's okay to be a little selfish sometimes. If you need to talk to someone, i'm here! I'm your brother!"

Derek finally smiled at Joe's onslaught of positivity. "Brother, huh. As a kid, i always wanted a brother."

"i know, right"

"But i was hoping someone a little more reliable than you, though." He smirked.

"Hey!"

"...It's not true that i put everyone else first, Joe. That's not true at all." Derek's expression turned serious again.

"I was actually thinking right now, that... i really want to put my own feelings first. I really, really do. I feel like i can't control myself anymore."

"Derek... You... really have changed." Joe stated. "You've changed since you got a roommate."

"Changed...how?"

"You've always been able to control your emotions before."

"You think?" He asked.

"Yeah. It must be true, if i'm the one saying it!" Joe laughed.

Derek fell into his own thoughts hearing Joe's words. He raked back his bangs and said in an almost inaudible voice.

"I've changed, huh...Who knew that real love would hurt this badly...?"

"Huh? what did you say?"

"Nothing"

Joe started to mix him another drink. But Derek shook his head and stood up. "I think i'll get going now, Joe."

"Yeah? You good?"

"Yeah. Thanks.."

"...Derek, can i ask you something?" Joe asked.

"Yeah?"

"If your feelings are so strong you can't keep them to yourself... then there's no need to hold them back and think what to give priority to. If even you can't control your feelings...then they have to be genuine. So, just act before you think!"

He nodded "Yeah...that sounds like something you'd say"

"I may be a little all over the place, but this is serious advice."

"...thanks, Joe. See you, i'll be back."

"Good luck!"

Derek smiled nonchalantly as he left the bar.

"...Act before i think... But... i want to think about her happiness too..."

000

Derek's late.

He left a note saying he didn't need dinner.

That night.

She was sitting on the living room sofa, feeling restless.

"Have you thought about our future? ...if i ask him that, i might as well come out and tell him i love him. But..."

 _"So, if you want to know how he feels about you, all you have to do is just be honest and ask him. With someone like Derek, you have to be really direct."_

Mark's words from this afternoon are still ringing in her ears.

There's no doubt in her mind about how she felt about him...So she need to make sure he knows. If she doesn't, nothing's going to happen...

Just then, she heard the front door open.

 _Derek's back!_

She immediately started getting nervous. But, before she could start for the front door, Derek had enetered the living room.

"Oh, Meredith."

"Derek...Hi..." She breathed.

"Hi...it's late, so i thought you were in bed already." He loosened his tie.

"No...i...want to talk to you about something."

"Talk to me?" He looked up, unbuttoning his colar button at the same time.

"Yes"

"Oh...i wanted to talk to you about something, too."

"You too?" Her heart was hammering in her chest.

"You want to go first, Meredith?"

"You go ahead, Derek"

"You sure?"

She nodded "I want to know what you have to say"

"Alright then, i'll go first" He looked directly at her. Her heart skipped a beat as he started to speak.

"Meredith. Thankyou for agreeing to this fake marriage, and preparing to be my fiancé. My mother is doing much better, so you don't have to keep this up anymore. I'll explain everything to my family and my workplace. So, you don't need to worry about anything."

"huh?" She heard what Derek said, but it just went in one ear and out the other. "Derek, do you mean..."

"...Let's put an end to our fake engagement today."

Her heart seemed to stop beating that moment.

He kept going anyway "I'm sorry for asking so much of you. And...thanks for everything."

He smiled at her. But his gentle expression nade her feel even more rejected...

 _Is this how he feels about me...?_

So, what was it that you wanted to say?"

She wasn't even sure her voice is still intact at that moment.

"Meredith?"

She snapped out of her shock "Oh, no...never mind."

Her head went blank, but she managed to answer, somehow.

He stared at her confused "Didn't you have something to tell me?"

She shook her head " No... not anymore"

Now that she knew how he feels...there's nothing for her to say...

"Okay...well, i'm here to lend an ear whenever you feel like talking." Derek started to leave the living room and then turned around. "Oh yeah, don't worry, you can still stay in the guest room. Take your time... getting your job together and decide what you want to do, okay?"

She just stared ahead blankly and didn't answer.

"Okay then, goodnight." Derek left the room.

The sound of the door closing is deafening.

She was all ready to make this big confession, and she got shut down before she even got the chance... She knew their fake marriage was going to end someday. That's why she had decided to be brave and tell him how she felt, but...

"Huh...?" She felt something cold sliding down her cheeks. And she realized that she's crying.

If she love him so much that she was crying...she should have told him sooner... She wanted to stay by his side forever...

But she had lost her chance to tell him that she love him. The reality of it knocked all the strenght clean out of her.

All she could do was just sit there and cry.

_

 **I'm sorry... don't kill me... buy every story need an angst and don't tell me y'alll think this won't happen.**

 **I am sad to say that this story is ending soon. As in 1 more chapter and an Epilogue soon. I've wrote what i wanted and it's to finish it. I am glad of all your support and reviews and don't worry. I got plans for a sequel but no promise here yet.**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading and Don't forget to review!**

 **See ya next week!**


	19. Chapter 18 - Land of Memories

**Chapter 18**

 **Land of Memories**

She heard the front door close.There goes Derek on his morning run.

She need to get ready to go, too...

Two weeks after Derek told her that their relationship was over, today is the day she's finally moving out.

She had sent all her big stuff over to Joe's. All that's left is this trunk.

And it all felt so sudden.. She spent last night thinking of what Derek had said...

 _"um...Derek... About when i'll be moving out...i decided to move out tomorrow, like i planned."_

 _"...okay.."_

 _"I've already had my things sent, and i've cleaned out the room."_

 _"Got it. If you forget anything, i'll bring it to Joe's. You'll be staying in the room upstairs at Joe's for a while, right?" Derek asked._

 _"Yeah...we're still working on the set designs. I might stay there for a while after we finish things up...or move back in with my parents, i haven't decided yet._ _Lilly might have more work for me too, so..." She trailed off._

 _"yeah...that is your dream, after all, isn't it?"_

 _"yes, it is" She forced herself to smile. "Well then, goodnight"_

 _"...wait"_

 _"Huh?" she looked at him._

 _"um..i don't have work tomorrow, but i have to go to a work dinner, so i might be back pretty late..."_

 _"...tomorrow's opening day for the play, so i have to leave early."_

 _"Then i guess that means today's our last day together. Good luck with everything, Meredith."_

 _"You too, Derek. I hope your Mother gets better soon. Thanks for everything" She smiled._

 _"Thank you."_

So that's it...that's goodbye. She guessed she really was just a roommate to him after all... She sighed at the thought. She felt the sadness start to choke her heart...then... her phone rang.

 _could that be Derek?_

"Hello?"

 _"Good morning! This is your wake up call from Lilly! It's opening day today."_

"Good Morning... we're meeting at the theater at 6.00, right?"

 _"Sorry for it's such an early call! But we just have so many things to check in before opening day, you know...Anyway, i'll see you there soon!"_

Lilly hung up. Somehow, she felt like the call had pulled her back into the real world.

She cheered herself on internally and started getting ready to head out.

000

'The show will begin shortly. Guests in the lobby, please...'

Five minutes before curtain.. She was sitting with Lilly out in the guest seating.

"That was hectic... but we made it" Lilly sighed.

"Yeah..opening day is a lot of work..."

Though they started putting the sets together early in the morning, they found there were some pieces missing... so they ended up just barely making it in time for curtain call.

"Oh dear! I'm getting so nervous."

Famous people do get nervous too, after all.

"Oh! it's about to start!" Lilly squealed.

The starting buzzer went off, and the house lights went down. Finally, the curtain opened on the play that they all worked so hard on.

000

'If we die, we die together. I won't ever let you go again!'

The actress playing the heroine is pulled into the other actor's arms. With everything against them, the two lovers finally reveal their feelings for one another in the final scene. They embrace tightly, then joined hands and ran..through the flower garden they used to play in as children.

She could hear the audience gasp in awe when they saw all the flowers filling the stage. She watched the two of them standing in the beautiful flower garden, and remembered the sunset over the cliff she saw with Derek. The land that day... was so beautiful. She wanted to go back there and see it again.. with Derek..

000

"I should get going"

Having changed into a suit, Derek started to head out for his company dinner. He passed the guest room and suddenly noticed something.

"What's this..?"

Next to the neatly folder bedding was something that looks like a note. He picked it up... "Is this.. a letter?"

 _'Thank you for everything'_

"That's so typical of Meredith." He let out a little laugh and looked around the room.

It was so empty.

He decided to open the window to let in some fresh air...

A soft breeze blew through the room. And the sheet covering Amelia's painting blew off and flew into the hallway... revealing the image underneath.

Derek and Meredith are leaning into each other, smiling. They look so close, like a real couple. "Meredith..."

 _"Thanks to you, i feel like i've turned over a new leaf. And... i'm going to treasure what you just said!"_

 _"Go for it!"_

 _"Your problems are my problems!"_

 _"We're engaged after all"_

Lost in the sea of his memories with Meredith, Derek glanced at the time.

"It's almost curtain...i..."

Derek looked back at the two of them smiling in the painting. His eyes wavered for a moment, and then...

"..i just can't give up on her yet."

Derek ran towards the front door.

And kept running, as if driven by something fierce... something so passionate, he cannot control.

000

"Congratulations on the success of your opening night, Mark."

"I heard it was sold out, with some audience members even having to stand."

"yes, for which I'm very grateful. It's all thanks to the hard work of all our stash and cast members"

She walked into the wings after the play ended. Mark was being interviewed. Lilly was also talking to some newspaper reporters.

"Meredith" Mark finished his interview and walked over to her. "Thanks goodness we got through opening night."

"What a relief. I feel like i haven't seen you in ages."

"I thought its best for the scriptwriter to stay away from rehearsals. By the way, did Derek come to see the play, too?"

She didn't expect to hear Derek's name, and it threw her for a second. Mark looked curious at her reaction.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong"

"You don't look like nothing's wrong."

She tried to keep them back, but the tears started falling down her cheeks. Mark looked surprised for a moment, and then Mark took her hand and pulled her into an empty dressing room.

As soon as the door closed, he took her gently in his arms. He rubbed her back and whispered to her. "If he's going to make you cry like this... then choose me. I'll never make you cry like this, i promise."

"This... This is just another one of your jokes, isn't it? You're just teasing me... I'm not gonna fall for that again.."

"Do i look like i'm joking?" He asked firmly. "I'll protect you more than Derek ever could. I'll make sure you're always smiling."

 _Oh my God, Mark's actually serious._ He might be right... but even so...!

" ...i'm sorry." Still in Mark's arms, she felt a stirring deep in her heart. "I...can't let go of my feelings for Derek. I've tried to forget about him so many times...but i just can't. I may have left Derek's home, but he still hasn't left my mind... or my heart."

After a while, Mark let her out of his embrace. He gazed at her for a while, and a soft smile appeared on his face. "...Now do you understand? There's no doubt in your mind now, is there? Now that's clear...go tell him."

"..Mark.."

"If you don't, i might just...ignore your feelings and steal you for myself. " Mark's back to his usual, joking self.

She looked right back at Mark.

"You're right... i know how i feel for sure. I'll...go tell him."

He smiled "Good, that's the Meredith i love. Go in, get yourself to Derek already"

"Mark...thank you so much!" She hugged him briefly and left.

Taking her cell phone out of her bag, she called Derek as she walked.

 _Derek's...not...answering_

If he's not answering his home phone, he might be at work, or the hospital...

She tried him cell phone, but again, there's no answer.

She made up her mind, and ran out of the theater as fast as she could.

She couldn't forget him, no matter what she did, so there's only one thing for her to do... she didnt care if she get hurt. Shes going to tell Derek how she feels!

000

Panting, Derek finally arrives at the theater out of breath from running.

"The staff entrance is... over there. Wait, is that...?" He saw a familiar figure inside and cried out. "Mark! Hey, Mark!"

"Is everything alright, sir?" A security guard came over, but Derek kept shouting.

"Mark, it's me!"

"Don't cause trouble sir, this area is for staff members on-"

"...Derek?" Hearing Derek's voice, Mark came out. And to the suspicious security guard, he said "I'm sorry. This is a friend of mine."

"Oh, he is? If that's the case..."

"Derek, what happened? Did you meet with Meredith?"

Derek stayed silent.

"..So you haven't yet, huh. You should try calling her."

"I ran out of the house without my phone." He mumbled. "But, more importantly...i have something to say to you first."

Derek stood straight and faced Mark. "I'm sorry, but i can't give you Meredith. I just can't...give up on her."

"Derek.."

"I know how you feel. But even so...!"

Mark cracked a smile "God... you two are so damn alike. I confessed my feeling to Meredith. Just now. And then, she said... she couldnt let you go. I've never been rejected like that before." He sighed.

"...wait, hold on." Derek interject. "I thought you two were... a thing."

"I do love her. I honestly do, but the one she's in love with is..." He trailed off.

"Who?" Derek demanded

"You still don't get it?" Mark sighed frustrated "She wants you, and no one else. Pull yourself together, Shep!" Mark clapped Derek hard on the shoulder. "She already flew out here, saying she had somwthing she had to tell you."

"Where to...?"

"I don't know. She' your girl, you should have some idea. You two are similar enough"

Derek thought for a moment "Maybe..." As the realization finally hit him, Derek started to run off. But then turned right around... "Mark, Thanks!" He smiled as he called out to Mark, then turned back, dashing straight ahead.

000

She'd came to the same piece of land Derek had taken her to before. As soon as she saw the empty ground stretching before her, her knees went weak.

"I was sure he'd be here... He's not at home or at work or at the hospital... and he's not even answering his cellphone..."

She was out of ideas. She just stared blankly at the trees, feeling the crushing realization of defeat.

 _i guess... i was too late._ If she knew thus was going to happen... she would have told Derek how she felt sooner.

Before she knew it, the sun started to sink into the horizon. She narrowed her eyes and gazed at the lake below coloring as the sun sets.

It was still as beautiful as she remembered it to be... even at a time like this...

The words Derek said to her here, before... They've saved her so many times...

 _"You should be more confident in yourself, Meredith. People who have truly lived another person have the capacity to be loved in return, i know it. So you'll be fine, Meredith."_

She could be where she is now because of that. Because Derek was with her, supporting her... His kind smile. His resonant tenor. His big hands patting her on the head. The more she tried to forget, the more the memories came flooding back.

"I guess.. i really can't give him up after all. I have to tell him how i feel"

"...Meredith!" She heard a familiar voice echoed behind her. She turned back in disbelief, and "Meredith!"

"Derek..!"

Derek came running across the grass. He ran right up to her, and then said, breathlessly, "I knew... you'd be here..."

"Derek.. how did you..."

"I just had a feeling that you'd be here... But why are you here, Meredith?"

"I had a feeling you'd be here, too..."

"...Mark was right" He chuckled "We are similar."

Derek suddenly stopped speaking, looked straight into her eyes, and said... "I love you"

"what?" She asked, clearly not believing it.

"I... love you, Meredith. I've been in love with you... for.. ever..." He breathed.

 _what?_

 _Derek?_

 _Really?!_

She was so shocked, she was at loss for words. Derek kept talking as she stood there, stunned.

"Sorry to come out with that so suddenly. I've tried giving up on you, thinking about your happiness... but, i just couldn't. Because, Meredith... you're the first person I've ever really fallen in love with... To tell you the truth, i didn't know if i should tell you or not."

He took a breath.

"I told Mark not to force himself on you, and there i was, wanting to do the exact same thing... But, when i saw your room all empty like that... i just couldn't hold it back anymore. I want you...to come back home. "

"Really?" She asked, finally finding her voice again.

"Really, because i..." Derek hesitated for a moment. "It's too quiet"

"Too quiet?"

"Yeah, i got so used to having you there this past few months, The silence now are deafening."

"oh.."

"Plus.. There's some of your recipe that i would like to try. I guess...i feel like you just.. you have to show me how to make it, i mean... um..." Derek ruffled his hair impatiently, as if to find the right words.

"...Don't go anywhere." He finally said.

"Stay by my side."

"I... i want you with me." All this was new to Derek, because his cheeks are bright red.

That shy face looked so cute, she couldn't help but giggle. "I can't believe that's how you decided to tell me..."

"Sorry.. i know it sounded arrogant. Even i'm surprised i managed it. But... it's how i really feel."

"...Me too." She said quietly.

"Huh?"

"I was thinking the same thing. That i couldn't give up on you.. i love you too."

"Meredith..." Derek stared at her, his eyes wide. Eventually, he smiled. "It's true... we are alike."

"Huh?"

"It started out as fake, but the days we spent together weren't. I think it became genuine, without us even noticing."

"Derek..."

"And i'm finally able to tell you... Meredith.." Derek placed his hand on her cheek. He gazed kindly at her, and her heart fluttered.

His expression turning serious, her brought himself closer to her, and

their lips touched, softly.

The warmth of Derek's hand brushing through her hair and over her ear, made her heart beat even faster. She put her arms behind his head, tangling her fingers through his curls.

Derek stood still, just moving his lips slowly to hers.

Time felt as if it has stopped, and after their long, sweet kiss, their lips slowly part. Breathless, Derek put his forehead against hers for a moment.

She looked down, feeling shy, and Derek wrapped his arms around her.

"I won't ever let you go again."

"Derek..."

"This place...is even more special to me now... it' the most important place in the world " And he squeezed her even harder.

Under the orange sunset, they stood together, wrapped in each other's arms.

THE END

 ** _Epilogue to follow..._**

 _Next week..._

 _Finally, she knows Derek shared her love. Though she us extremely happy to be together at last, something remains unresolved..._

 _[Derek] "I'm sorry, she was never really my real fiancé"_

 _How will his family handle the truth?!_

 ** _And that's a wrap! Thank you all for reading this far. I enjoyed writing and reading all your reviews, it kept me going. A sequel would probably be made if many of you are interested._**

 ** _For now, stay tune next week for the epilogue!_**


	20. EPILOGUE

**EPILOGUE**

"Oh man, i'm so nervous" Derek sighed.

They had come to visit Derek's mother in the hospital after their mutual love confession by the lake.

"I hope Ma doesn't keel over from shock."

"I don't think she will.." Meredith giggled.

"I'm sorry to ask you to come with me so suddenly. But, i don't know... i just feel like i need to tell my mother the truth. It's too painful to keep lying to her..."

"You'll be fine" She took Derek's hand in both of hers, and squeezed it gently. "I'm sure she'll understand, if it's coming from you"

"Hearing you say it... really makes me believe it. I feel like everything's on my side, as long as you're with me, Meredith." He smiled.

"Cheesy" She giggled.

"You happen to love me for it" He winked. "Alright, let's go"

Derek opened the hospital room door, grasping her hand tightly.

"Ma, Are you awake?"

"Oh, Derek, and Meredith." Carolyn sat up, her eyes wide. She seemed a little taken aback by their sudden visit.

"Oh, don't get up. You can lie down, it's fine."

"Whatever's comfortable for you"

"I'm fine. I've been feeling great lately. To what do i owe this visit from the two of you?" She asked.

"Well.." Derek's face turned serious. She was nervous just standing next to him, waiting for him to say something. "I have to apologize to you about something"

"Apologize?"

"Actually... Meredith was never my Fiancee"

"What?" She sat up straighter.

"She was just doing me a favor... and we weren't planning on getting married or anything... that was a lie. I'm sorry we had to deceive you like this."

"I'm sorry too" She apologized too and they both hung their heads low.

His mother was dumbfounded for a moment, and then...

"Hee Hee"

"What?" Derek looked up.

"Um.."

For some reason, she's laughing, as if the whole situation is very funny. Derek and Meredith exchange glances as they stood there.

"Why are you laughing Ma?"

"Both of you... just look so serious... I'm sorry. I know you were just trying to be honest with me... But i haven't laughed this hard in a long time! " After giggling for a little while longer, she said to them, quietly... "...i knew from the start."

"..you knew, meaning?"

"I've known you so were born, Derek. I'm your mother, i gave birth to you, i raise you. Give me a little credit, i at least know when you're lying to me. I just didn't know why. You didn't tell your Father and sisters that you were getting married, right? But you came to tell me, which meant...You wanted to cheer me up by telling me you were engaged... am i right?"

"Ma..."

"From that face, i must be"

She held her breath, watching the two of them... unable to believe what just happened.

"Of course, when i realized you were lying, it did hurt, you know. But i know i had worried you enough to make you lie...I just had to get better as soon as i could. Though i might have tried a little too hard, because i ended up having to have surgery instead, but..."

"I am surely no match for you, Ma.." Derek had a wry smile on his face. "But everything worked out anyway?"

"Are you really doing well now?" Meredith spoke up finally.

"My test results were good. And i'm able to sit up and talk to you. And it's all thanks to your little white lie." She grinned.

"I don't know if i should be happy or if i should apologize..." Derek sighed.

"You can be happy, i think! I'm so glad you're feeling better." Meredith smiled.

"Thank you. I always knew you were a good person. So... how are things with you two now?"

"huh?"

His mother looked back and forth between the two of them.

"Are you still in a fake relationship like you were when you first came here?"

"Well..."

"It seems as if things have changed." Carolyn smiled knowingly.

"Actually, that's what we came here to tell you." Derek corrected his posture, and his expression turned earnest again. "It's true, our relationship started out as a lie. We were living together, but... just as roommates. But the more time we spent together, the more i realized how important Meredith was to me... and i fell in love with her."

"And, i too learned that i couldn't live without Derek..." Meredith added.

"It sounds strange, but if you wouldn't have gotten sick, i would have never asked Meredith to be a part of this lie. So... i'm grateful to you, Ma."

"Then i guess that makes me, you know... what do you call those things?"

"A cupid?"

"Yes, that makes me a cupid!" His mother's smiled a little mischievously, and then began, earnestly. "I knew all along, you know. How much you two cared for one another."

"You did?"

"After all, every time i saw you, you two seemed to get closer.I knew you'd eventually end up in a real relationship."

"w-wow"

"Don't underestimate the elderly." Carolyn had a Cheshire grin. "I think you two make a great pair."

Her words almost brought a tear to Meredith's eye. Derek took her hand, perhaps taking notice of how she felt.

"My, My, look at the lovebirds. But, you should have seen the look on your face when you walked in!" Carolyn started giggling all over again.

Just then, the door opened.

"What is this?" Derek's father walked in.

Followed by Kathleen "Oh, you two were here, too?"

"Hello, nice to see you again" Meredith greeted them.

"I didn't know you two were here." Derek gave his father and sister a hug and a kiss to Her cheek.

"We could hear you laughing all the way down the hall, Mom. You must really be having fun"

"I really am."

"Meredith." Derek's father stared right at her, and started to come toward her. She tensed up, afraid of what he's going to say. "Meredith... i must apologize"

"huh?"

"About Amy. I said somet very rude things to you... I actually got in a fight with her just the other day, you see... And Amy, she said to me...That the only reason i didn't support her was because i had never bothered to look at his paintings... and that you had. She was right. I'd never even thought to actually look at them before. No, more than that... i'd never thought to take a proper look at my own daughter. But you... you allowed her to see her talent... and you supported her skills."

"What did you think of Amy's paintings when you saw them?" Derek asked after she stayed silent.

"I don't know anything about art. I can't tell if they're good or bad. But i can see that she is serious... that she paints with all her heart." He sighed "I was about to waste my daughter's talent, and ruin her future..So, i'm grateful to you, Meredith. Thankyou, truly." He smiled genuinely.

She had no idea what she was supposed to say, but Derek spoke up from next to her. "So, you're giving her your blessing to keep pursuing her art?"

"Whether i allow her to or not..."

"He's going to choose her own path. So, all we can do is support her... as her parents. Right, darling?" Carolyn spoke up from the bed.

Derek's father nodded.

Derek and Meredith sighed in relief, smiling at one another.

000

"That was a long day..."

As soon as they got home, Derek sank into the couch. Sitting next to him, she looked around the room.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No... i was just thinking... finally being back here...It feels so mementous, somehow."

"But you were here this morning."

"I was, but i left this morning thinking i'd never be back. That's why i can't believe it."

He nodded " We missed each other leaving too, since you left so early..."

"And you weren't coming back until late... hey... wait a minute... what about your company dinner?"

He stared blankly at her "Crap!"

"No way... you spaced it?!"

"Not only that" he groaned "but i didn't even call! I just dashed out without me phone..." Derek rushed over and got his cellphone from his desk.

He looked at the screen, and sighed. "Damn, now i've done it"

"What happened?"

"I've got tons of missed calls.. from you... and from the senior partner at my firm."

"So, can't you just call him back?"

"No... it's already too late to call... so i'll just send a text and apologize in person tomorrow" he sighed again "You think they'll forgive me if i tell them the truth and say we're having problems?"

She shrugged. "They might, with that kind of excuses. But it's rare for you to forget any of your appointments. You're always so careful when it comes to your work."

"It's your fault."

"I know... i totally lost my head, and made you..."

"No." He shook his head "When i thought of you, i just ran out of the house, completely forgetting about my work... and everything else. That's never happened to me before in my life. I just can't keep my head when it comes to you, Meredith."

Hearing that made her heart stopped for a split second. Derek, too, stopped for a second before continuing, perhaps feeling a little bashful himself. "Do you remember the first time we went to see the sunset over the lake?"

"Of course. I'll always remember that"

"I think that's when i first fell in love with you. I'd never fallen in love with anyone before, so i just didn't realize it then."

"I still treasure the words you said to me there, too." She smiled.

"The words i said?"

"People who have truly loved another person have the capacity to be loved in return... And... you were right... weren't you?"

"Meredith..." He gazed softly. Then, bumped his forehead playfully into hers. "You're the one who made me this way... So, take responsibility."

"Responsibility?" She breathed.

"Yeah" Derek looked into her eyes. "Will you?"

"...okay" She nodded, and his face came even closer. And then he kissed her on the lips. Parting her lips as the kiss deepened "Derek..."

"You can trouble me as much as you want from now on, okay? But you have to take responsibility every time... since i'll be expecting my kisses... alright?"

She couldn't help but smirk at his boyish teasing.

Derek was smiling too, shyly. Seeing that smile... suddenly made her eyes fill with tears. As she placed her hand on top of his, he put his other hand on top of hers. They leaned against each other, their hands joined between them.

000

"I feel like i haven't slept in this room in forever."

"I know"

Late into the night. She found herself once again sharing a room with Derek.

"It's so weird... at first i was so nervous, but now i feel so calm..."

"Ha ha. I guess you can get used to anything" He chuckled. "I'm turning off the lights."

Derek took the remote control and turned the lights off.

"Goodnight, Meredith"

"Goodnight..."

Derek started settling himself into his usual mattress on the floor. She glanced over at him from the bed.

He's sleeping on the floor again, just like always. That made her feel a little lonely.

Derek had his back to her. She could see him breathing by the rising and falling of his back.

They just need time... She closed her eyes, slowly.

She thought she heard Derek sleeping, like she always did, but...

"...i can't do this."

She heard the sound of covers suddenly being thrown to the side. Surprised, she looked down, to see Derek halfway out of his mattress.

"Um... Meredith.. Do you think that.. from tonight... I could sleep with you on the bed?"

"Derek..."

"I want to be close to you."

"Of course"

As soon as she nodded, Derek stood up. Pulled back the covers, and climbed onto the bed.

She felt Derek's arm brush faintly against hers. She moved over to the other side of the bed, feeling embarrassed.

"Why are you moving so far away?"

Derek pressed his arm into the sheets, resting his face in his hands to look over at her.

"Come closer."

"...like this?"

"Closer"

They started to move closer and closer. Then, suddenly, Derej's strong arms are reaching toward her, and..

"oh"

"This is where you should be."

He took her right into his arms, pressing her against his chest. Her heart is pounding so hard it hurts... when Derek groaned in a whisper.

"uh-oh"

"What?"

"I think i'm in trouble..."

"Why?"

"My heart feels like it's going to explode. Can you hear it"

"Not really"

"Even if i do this?" Derek held her even tighter, leaving no space in between. With her fave buried into his chest, she heard his heartbeat rushing.

"i... i can hear it now"

"I thought so..."

"You're nervous too then..."

"So... you are, too?" He asked.

"Yeah..."

"I guess we're both just nervous people. And... i'm about to do something really mortifying..."

Derek loosened his embrace to lean back and gazed at her. Then, he said, slowly in a deep voice...

"Mer..."

"...Can i say your name like that?"

All she could do was nod.

"...Mer..."

"Yes...?"

The way he said it... she felt so shy hearing him saying her name like that...

Derek grinned, as if reading her thoughts.

"I love you, Mer" He kissed her deep, and hard.

Her body responded in kind, lost in him.

"I love you too, Der" She kissed him back tangling her fingers through his hair, making him groan and he moved up above her, still kissing her deeply.

Their passionate kiss lasted so long, it's as if they're forgotten how to bring themselves apart.

\--

 **Sequel?**

 **Thankyou all for reading and reviewing this story.**

 **A sequel would be made if many of you are interested, i'll read your reviews and the release date of the sequel will be announce in a new post if there's one.**

 **Thankyou again, i enjoy writing this.**

 **\- Valerie.**


End file.
